The Vinidice's Child
by Momolovesanime
Summary: This is the story of Ami, Guardian of the Night Ring of the Vongola and Ambassador to the Vongola from the Vindice. Quite a lot of jobs for one 14 year old girl! She is the adopted daughter of Bermuda von Vichtenstien. Join Ami on her adventures with the Vongola!
1. Cake and Questions

I lay there, half dead on the table. He didn't care, not one bit. The scientist that kept me in that wretched place didn't give a rat's ass if I died or not. It was all for his 'secret project' and I was only a test subject for it. What was I to him other than a guinea pig?It was a couple minutes later when I saw three, blurry figures. One was very small, almost like a baby, and the others were very tall. I tried to scream for help, but my voice did not come. I wasn't even sure I was actually seeing these people or if it was another illusionary savior my sub-conscious had conjured up in my injured state. I could barely move, but I turned my head toward the figures and the scientist. It seemed something trying to grab him. The things finally caught him and wrapped themselves around his hands, but my vision was too blurred to make out any details. Two of them escorted the scientist away, one stayed behind. I saw one of the two who had the man that held me here beckon the small figure over to him. The small figure just stared at me. I'm either going to die here, or be free. This person will decide my fate, but really I couldn't care less... I just wanted to be done with this laboratory and the tests that it puts me through. The small one walked over to where I was laying.

I woke up with a scream. I've been having those nightmares haunt me ever since Papa Bermuda saved me from the lab, which was two years ago. Papa Bermuda was the one that saved me. He cared for me and treated me as his own daughter, despite him being a baby... Papa Bermuda says he wasn't always a baby though. He was put under a curse by an evil man named Checker Face. I don't like evil things... and I especially don't like the man that made my Papa turn into a baby.

Papa let me join the family called the Vindice, since I have a special type of flame in my body called the Dying Will Flame of Night.  
This flame was the reason I was in that lab. I don't remember much of my childhood since I bounced from one abusive foster home to the next, and finally that horrible scientist. I do know my real name which is Felicta de Luca, but papa gave me a new name to match my new fate. I am now called Ami. I live in a town called Namimori located in Japan, which is very far from my home in Italy. Papa lives near the town so I can still visit him whenever I want! I don't go to school, but I've been talking to Papa about it and he says he'll think about it.

I got up from my bed and I turned on all the lights in the house. I decided to take a shower to get all the jitters and anxiety out of me. Even though I hate taking all the bandages off myself to get clean, I did it anyway. I have these bandages on my whole torso, my whole left arm, most of my right, and on my legs to hide my scars and burns from all the years in abuse. After I took a shower, I re-wrapped all of the bandages and put on my favorite shirt and shorts. I put my messy, blue hair into a pony tail, and I put on my only pair of boots and threw on a hoodie and went out of my apartment to go to the cake shop where I spent a lot of my time. I just adore sweets! I love all of them! Cake, ice cream, crepes, cookies, marshmallows... You name it! I eat it!

Once i got there, I got a slice of vanilla cake with strawberry icing and ate it outside on the patio sitting area. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Lal-san? Is that you?" I turned around in confusion and saw that it was brunette girl,about the same age as me that had tapped me.

"My name is Felicta de Luca, not 'Lal'." I said to the girl. Papa Bermuda always said to use this name when talking to people. She was with two of her friends, one of them had orange hair and the other purple haired.

"Oh, sorry . You look a lot like one our friends. My name is Kyoko Sasegawa and these are my friends, Haru Miura and Chrome Dokuro," said the orange haired girl. "Would you like to join us? We bought some extra cake if you would like to share..."

"Sure," I said. I took the remnants of my cake and sat down with them. "Who is this 'Lal' you were talking about?"

"She is a very strict person who was my friend Tsuna-san's training tutor, she isn't anymore though," said the girl named Haru.

"Oh, I see. Does she look a lot like me?" I asked.

"Yes! She does! It's almost scary how much you two look alike, though Lal-san is a baby..." said Haru.

"I look like a baby? Interesting..." I said sarcastically. This sounded like Papa Bermuda... She was a baby would could train someone... Maybe she was part of the mafia too...

"Eek! No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's ok," I said.

"Lal-san is actually visiting Tsuna-kun right now. Would you like to meet her?" asked Kyoko.

"Sure," I said. "I want to meet my look-alike!"

We finished our cake and I followed them to their friend Tsuna's house. We walked in and we were greeted by a woman who I assumed to be his mom. "Oh! Haru-chan! Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan! what a nice surprise! And who is this? I don't think I've met her before."

"This is Felicta de Luca. We met her at the cake shop and thought she's want to meet Lal-san. They look so much alike. We actually thought it was Lal-san!" said Kyoko.

"Oh really? That's nice! Why don't you all come in and I'll go tell Lal-san!" the mom walked away and we all took our shoes off and came inside.

It was a very chaotic house. There were two kids, (one that looked like a cow and the other was in a Chinese styled outfit) chasing each other. A baby with a suit and fedora was talking to a boy with very spiky hair and a kid with a scarf was pulling at spiky-hair's shirt. Another woman who was in the kitchen cooking... well at least I think she was cooking, it smelled horrible... A man was sleeping on the couch and two more babies were fist-fighting each other. The mother went over to the two babies and talked to them. She pointed at me and they both walked over to me. One of them had the same color blue as my hair and the other was blonde with a camouflage bandana around his forehead. The blue-haired one had dark brown eyes, like me. I guessed that this baby was the Lal-san Haru was talking about. "My name is Lal Mirch," she said.

"My name is Collonello, maggot!" said the blonde. This baby reminded me of the song Soldier Boy... The song immediately got stuck in my head.

"My name is Felicta de Luca." I shook hands with Lal and Collonello. "Wow! We really do look alike... It's almost scary."

"Yes, it is very strange..." she said. They both walked away.

"Well, I'll introduce you to everybody! Tsu-kun! Reborn-chan! Will you come over here for a second?" the mom said. The baby in the fedora and spiky-hair walked over to us.

"Reborn...? A baby? Is this THE Reborn?" I thought. Papa Bermuda tells me stories of babies like him who are very strong, the strongest in the world, he says. Reborn was probably the strongest of all of them, besides Papa of course!

"Lal Mirch?! Why are you a teenager? What happened to you?" asked spiky-hair.

"No, this is de Luca-san! She looks a lot like Lal-san so Haru-chan and the others brought her here to meet her!" said the mom.

"Oh... Sorry de Luca-san..." he said.

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, my son, and the baby with him is Reborn, his home-tutor!" she said.

"Hi boss," said Chrome.

"Hello Chrome-san!" he said.

There was something about this boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada... I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him was special... But what? And why did Chrome say 'Boss'?

"Nice to meet you de Luca-san," said Reborn.

"You, too, Reborn-san!" I said. I smiled with excitement! I couldn't believe the real reborn was standing in front of me! I smiled down at him. He stared at me, confused.

"Hello, de Luca-san!" Tsuna said.

"Hi," I said. Reborn was still staring at me.

"Reborn, stop staring... It's rude!" Tsuna said to Reborn.

Reborn jumped up and hit him on the head with a giant mallet and said, "Be quiet, Loser Tsuna!"

"OW! That hurt!" Tsuna said.

"So, de Luca-san, where do you go to school? I don't think I've seen you at Namimori Middle School," said Tsuna.

"I don't go to school right now, but Papa Bermuda said I might be able to!" Oops... I accidentally said Papa Bermuda...

Reborn still stared at me, no longer in confusion though... It was anxiety... What did I do wrong?

"Ok... That's good I guess..." said Tsuna.

"Ok... Well I'd better be going... I have to run a couple of errands so... Bye! It was nice meeting you all!" I walked quickly towards the door and put on my boots and walked right out the door. I started running... "What if Papa Bermuda is found out?! It will all be my fault! No... I can't know for sure, but Reborn was definitely staring at me weird... Have we met before?" I thought. I ran straight back to my apartment. I had to tell Papa about this... I immediately warped to where he was staying. I ran to him and said, "Papa! I'm sorry!" I gasped for air.

"What? What happened?" Papa said.

"I met some people at the cake shop and they said I look like someone named Lal Mirch. I sat with them and then we went to their friend's house because she was staying with him. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and they introduced me to people named Collonello, Lal Mirch and Reborn! I think it was the Reborn you were telling me about! He kept on staring at me and then I accidentally said 'Papa Bermuda'! I'm so sorry Papa!"

Papa's eyes widened... I knew it, I screwed up big time... "Tsunayoshi Sawada? Is that what you said?" I nodded. "This might be a problem... Did Reborn say anything to you?"

"No, Papa. I ran out of the house saying I had errands to run and then I warped here!" I said.

"Well, I don't know anything for sure, but try not to run into him and Reborn for the next couple of days. You are free to go out, but do not, under any circumstances talk to Reborn or Tsunayoshi Sawada. I have something to do this week..." I noticed Papa had a big brief case with him, but he gave it Jager-kun and said something to him. "If it really is Tsunayoshi Sawada, we might be in trouble if he knows who I am..."

"Understood, Papa!" I fake saluted him. I walked up to him and I hugged him. "I'll be going now, Papa! Be safe!" I waved good bye to him as I warped back to the front my apartment.

I opened the door and saw Reborn standing on the kitchen counter. I froze in the middle of the kitchen. I stared at him and he starred at me. He smirked and pulled out a gun, pointed it at me and said, "Who are you and why are you in Namimori?"

I cursed in Italian. "What are you doing in my apartment?! Why don't you answer that!"

"No, I asked you first. This is the last time I will repeat this..." He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger. "Who are you and why are you in Namimori?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything..." I said. "You're probably bluffing!"

"Try me," he said. I heard a shot fire right beside my ear.

"I'm not telling you a thing!" I ran out the door and down the stairs. I heard a loud bang and felt I giant force knock me down in by legs. I screamed in pain and warped back to Bermuda instantly. "Papa! Papa! Reborn was at my apartment! I don't even know how he got there... He shot me... It was really scary!" I said.

Bermuda's face turned pale. He cursed to himself and ran over to me. "I got shot in my leg... It doesn't hurt yet, but I know it will soon..."

"Jager! Get a doctor right away!" Papa fumed. Jager-kun warped out and then back in with a man in Jager-kun's chains who looked very confused. Papa had on his bandages around his face so he wouldn't be recognized.

"Doctor Shamal, you have a patient," Jagger said.

The doctor named Shamal looked at him and said, "Why would you need me to treat one of you? You are the so-called gods of death... I only treat women anyway so you are asking the wrong doctor!" I could feel my wound starting to hurt.

"Papa, it's starting to hurt..." I said.

Dr. Shamal looked at me and said, "Is this my patient? OK! I'll get started right away!" He smiled creepily at me.

"Try anything funny, and you die!" said Papa Bermuda.

"Fine, fine!" he said.

I took off my boots and unwrapped part of my left leg's bandages so he could see the wound. "It's a bullet wound..." I could feel the pain growing more and more intense.

"Why did a pretty girl like you get shot in the leg?" asked the doctor.

"That doesn't matter, just treat the wound!" Papa said.

"Well, I'll need my medical equipment or we need to go to a hospital..." he said.

Papa sat on Jager-kun's shoulder and then got off. Jager-kun picked me up and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. We warped to Namimori Hostpital. Jager-kun set me down and warped back to Papa. The pain in my leg was still growing; it was growing almost unbearable. Shamal put me onto a stretcher and wheeled me into an operating room. I was hooked up to many complicated-looking machines. I was given anesthesia and woke up in bed with my left leg suspended.

I looked around the room, my vision was still adjusting. I was still hooked up to the machines. I heard the consecutive beeps of the heart rate monitor. It was very clean, almost too clean. I looked around once more and saw a small figure sitting at the edge of my bed. "Papa!" I said. My vision adjusted fully. That was not Papa Bermuda... It was Reborn.

"Ciaosu!" he said.

I screamed. "Why does fate have to be such a sadist?! How did you find me? Why are you even here you little devil?!" I yelled at him.

"To finish our talk," he said.

"You call threatening me at gun point then shooting me in the leg a talk!?" I said to him. "Help! There is a sociopathic infant in my room who is trying to kill me!" I yelled.

Reborn pulled out his gun and shoved it in my mouth. "Stop talking so loud!" he said. He looked to see if anybody was coming. I was staring at him with the gun still in my mouth in fear. Just then, the pacifier around his neck started to glow. Papa Bermuda warped in the room.

"Baba!" (Papa!) I tried to say. Papa looked at me. He looked infuriated. Reborn got the gun from my mouth as Papa got out his chains. He chased Reborn around the room. Papa finally caught him around the neck and attempted to strangle Reborn with the chains.

"Bermuda! Stop!" Reborn said. Papa did not let the chains go. "Bermuda, please... Stop! Don't... kill me in front... of her!" Papa Bermuda cursed and let the chains go. Reborn gasped for air. "Let... huff huff... me explain... huff huff!"

"What is there to explain?! You shot my daughter and then shoved a gun in her mouth!" Papa raged.

"That was only to get her to cooperate-"

"Cooperate? You tried to kill her!"

"What's this about your daughter anyway? Who is she?" Reborn said changing the subject.

"She's my adopted daughter. Why do you ask?"

"Bermuda, why did you adopt someone like her?" I felt very offended by this.

"She was about to die in a laboratory and she already had the Flame of Night so I let her join! Do you have a problem with that?" Papa asked.

"She's a kid! The mafia is a dangerous world! She wouldn't last a minute in a real fight, my bullet in her leg proves that! I didn't even aim correctly!" Reborn argued.

"You don't know anything about what she's capable of! How could you? You only met her today and now your lecturing me about what I can and cannot do? What about Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians? Huh? They are just children too!"

"Tsuna and the family are more powerful than you realize... You should not underestimate them tomorrow." Tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow? What are they talking about?

"She isn't going to fight in the battle tomorrow! I have no intention of underestimating them. It seems you are underestimating me and my family as well!"

"Papa-"

"Not now, Ami!" Papa shouted at me.

"Ami... So that's your real name... Why did you introduce yourself with an alias?" Reborn said to me.

"Papa said-"

"That doesn't matter! I want you to leave Ami and myself alone. We have things we need to discuss. Please leave now," Papa said. "And don't bother her again."

Reborn looked very angry when he left. It was scary seeing Papa and Reborn-san that way. I had never seen him act like that.

"Papa... What battle were you talking about? How come I can't fight with you?"

"It's called the Representative Battle. Today is the second day in the battle. You aren't fighting in it and that's final. I will not let you become like me..." Papa said.

"Become like you? What? I don't get what you're saying..."

"If you fight in the battle and our team wins, you will become an Arcobaleno. That is out of the question. You are not fighting," he said sternly.

"Arco... what?" I asked.

"Remember how I said I was cursed to look like this by a man named Checker Face? Seven others were cursed and one partially cursed. We have been cursed to be like babies and protect these pacifiers. These babies are the strongest people in the world. But even though we are strong, it doesn't change the fact that we are humans and we will die, so when it gets close to the time when we die, Checker Face holds this battle to find the next generation of the Arcobalenos. Each Arcobaleno picks people to fight for them and if they win, Checker Face lied and said we would go back to our original state. This is nothing but a cruel hoax, a ruse! He just uses us to find the next generation. That is why you are not fighting. I do not want you to live a cursed life and die a cursed death. At the end of the battles, we all will die," Papa said.

"Papa? Your'e going to... die? No... No... There must be another way! You, Reborn-san and the others-"

"There is no other way, Ami. I will die at the end of these battles."

"Papa!" I started to cry. Papa Bermuda came up and hugged me, though it did not help. The tears kept coming and they had no stop in sight. "Papa... You can't die! You just can't!"

"Ami, I'm afraid there's no other way, but I can promise I will kill Checker Face before I meet my end so no other people will be cursed," Papa said.

"But Papa..."

"Hush Ami... It will be alright. You'll be fine without me, I promise. You'll be head of the Vindice and be able to punish bad people! That's what you want, isn't it?" he said.

"Well yes, but I want to do it with you! If you die... In my whole life, you, Jager-kun and the rest of them are the only ones that ever cared about me! I don't want you all to go away!"

"It will be ok..." Papa reassured me. I knew it wouldn't be 'all right' though... A life without Papa Bermuda... I couldn't even think about it.

"Can't you drop out?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't... I agreed to this and I need to follow through with my plan to kill Checker Face," he replied. "I have to go now. I need to prepare a plan for the next battle. Good bye, Ami."

"Papa-" He already warped out of my room. I continued crying for a while. When I finally stopped, my eyes were very red and swollen. I heard a knock on the door and Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Chrome-chan came in. I wiped my eyes and said hi.

"We heard you were in the hospital. We came to say get well! What exactly happened?" asked Haru-chan.

"Um..." I tried to think of an excuse... "I fell down the stairs of my apartment and... broke my leg... Ya! That's what happened!"

"Oh dear! It must hurt a lot! Is it bad?" asked Kyoko-chan.  
"I guess... They said I may not be able to walk for a couple weeks," I said.

"That's terrible! Well, anyway! We brought you some cake to cheer you up, Luca-chan!" Haru-chan said.

"Luca-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry... Is that ok if we call you that?" Kyoko-chan asked.

"Sure... No one's every called me that before..."

"Well, Luca-chan, you can call me Haru-chan!"

"And Kyoko-chan!"

"Chrome-chan as well."

"Ok! Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Haru-chan!" I finally had friends! "I've never had many friends so I'm glad we can all be friends!"

"Yep!" they said in sync. We all laughed together. Kyoko-chan gave me the slice of cake. It was red velvet with vanilla icing, my favorite!

"Wow! It's really good!" I said after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kyoko-chan said. They all smiled at me and I smiled back. We chatted as I finished the slice.

"Thanks for the delicious cake!" I said.

"You're welcome!" Haru-chan said.

Kyoko looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Well, I guess we better go!"

"Ok, bye!" I said. They walked out... I didn't want to see them go. It was nice talking to them. They were so easy to talk to and they enjoyed my company, which was a first for me.

No one else visited me that day, so I spent my time staring at walls and thinking about nothing in particular. One thing still stumped me: what was that feeling I got when I met Tsuna-san? That was one of the questions I wanted answered. Soon night fell... I went to sleep before it could get to dark.

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	2. Dying and Jobs

Papa came to say goodbye to me in the morning. He said it was the last day of the battle... Which meant he was going to die.  
I begged him not to go, but it was to no avail. He said his final goodbye to me.

"I love you, Ami, and I always will." he said. I hugged Papa for the last time.

"I love you Papa, and I won't ever forget you! Never ever!" I said. I started crying again.

"Goodbye, Ami," Papa said as he stroked my cheek, wiping a tear away from my face. He looked at me for one final time. Sorrow was on his face. He, then, warped out.

"Papa!" I cried and cried. This continued for a couple minutes... Ok fine more like an hour... Actually a couple hours as much as I hate to admit...

I'd had enough. Papa was not going to die today, that's what I decided. I wiped all the tears from my face. "Screw this shit..." I forced my leg out of the sling. I sat up in my hospital bed. I tried to stand, which took a couple of tries... and falls that hurt like freaking hell.

When I was finally standing, I concentrated very hard. Papa was taught me a technique to track flames. "Night flames... Night flames... There!" I warped to where I could sense Papa's flames and Jager-kun's flames. I felt the presence of other flames, but I couldn't distinguish them from each other... I landed in a stupid tree that was fenced in beside a park with a whole bunch more, and I fell from the stupid tree... "Ow... Shit that hurt!" I said where I landed. I looked at my bullet wound... It was still stitched together, that good.

I stood up and used the tree trunk as my support. I limped over to the fence, falling once or twice. FINE! Jeez... It was more like eight... but who's counting anyway? I found a rather big hole in the fence (I could probably fit my whole arm though it) and used it as my vantage point. I put my face up to the hole and I saw a bunch of people there. The only people I could recognize were Papa and Jager-kun. Jager-kun was fighting against a bunch of people, and it looked like he was winning!

I watched the fight continue, even though I couldn't see what was happening exactly from far away. I saw an arm get... well... taken off, (eww) and I think a couple people got stabbed in the heart (quadruple eww.) A big robot got completely destroyed, too. Nothing really made sense about they way they were attacking... All I knew was Jager-kun was kicking their butts!

Someone else showed up and a bunch of purple, spiky balls appeared, but Jager-kun handled him with ease. One more showed up. His hands and forehead were burning with Dying Will Flames, orange in color. This must be the legendary Sky Flame! Jager-kun and the Sky person fought. "Jager-kun!" Three people stabbed him! I saw Papa come to his rescue!

"Papa!" Something happened to Papa, almost like he got older... Papa smashed all the people other than the Sky person. "Papa...? What are you doing?" He continued to fight the Sky person. Another person came into the fight holding a gun... He looked like an adult version of Reborn-san. If that truly was Reborn-san, Papa might be in trouble... Papa fought Adult Reborn-san. He kept dodging all of Papa's attacks... "Papa! Be careful..." Papa continued fighting. Just then Reborn-san was about to shoot him point-blank in the head! "Papa!" I screamed. Papa dodged it. "Thank goodness..." The bullet turned and hit the Sky person square in the head... "What is Reborn-san doing? Killing a comrade? No, Rebron-san wouldn't do that..."

As the person was lying dead on the ground, Papa went over to finish him off... Something wasn't right, I could feel it. Just as Papa was about to strike him, he stopped Papa with his fist... "What's going on...?" The Sky person stood up! "How could stand up he after he just got shot with a bullet in the head? Is he immortal?" The Sky person burst into flames. "What incredible flames!"

Papa and him commenced their fight. "Papa!" He got hit?! What? Impossible... Who is this Sky person? Papa countered with his greatest technique. This person was no match for- "PAPA!" The Sky person landed a direct hit on Papa!? "Papa... was... defeated?" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Papa was lying on the ground and the Sky person was standing... Papa was defeated? Another tear. "But... Papa! No no no no no! Papa! PAPA!" More tears... "Stand up! STAND UP! Stand up dammit..." My eyes filled with more and more tears... "Papa... Papa... No... This can't be happening... He can't die! He cannot die!" I cried.

Yet two more people showed up, this time not to fight, to congratulate the winner, the Sky person. One of them had to be Checker Face... I just knew it. The Sky person and, who I thought was Checker face, talked. Papa was yelling to the Sky person about something, but I couldn't make it out. "Papa...?! Papa is alive?!" Checker Face took off his mask, but then put it back on... People were screaming at him, but then they stopped. They talked for a while. Soon, all the people were in a circle. They all emitted there flames at once. "What in the...?" When they stopped, some started yelling again. I didn't see Papa... "Where is he? And where is Jager-kun?" I heard a voice call my name...

"Ami..." it said.

"Huh?"

"Ami? Can you hear me?" I knew this voice... It was Papa!

"Papa? Papa! We're are you?! Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine! Just fine! A little scratches here and there, but I'm in one piece! Where are you? I'm in your room in the hospital..." Papa asked.

"Heh heh... Well the thing is-"

"Don't tell me you snuck out?!"

"I wouldn't say 'snuck out'... More like..." I tried to think of the proper words... "Ya... I kinda sorta maybe snuck out to see you..."

Papa sighed. "Honestly... What am I going to do with you...? You are injured. Don't ever sneak out ever again, or else..."

"Ok... I got it..." I didn't even want to know what followed that 'or else...'

"Well, putting that aside. Come back to your room, can you? Or do you need me to come get you?" Papa asked.

"No, I got it!" I tried to sound tough, but that was before I tried standing. Well, I never actually stood up, more stumbling than anything... "Can you come get me...? Heh heh heh..."

"Honestly..."

Papa appeared before me, back in his baby form. He touched my shoulder, and we warped back to my hospital room. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it... More importantly... What were you doing?" He pulled a couple of twigs from my hair.

"I kinda fell from a tree I accidentally warped onto..."

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Aside from this," I pointed to my leg. "nope! Perfect! Fit as a fiddle!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He slapped me on the cheek. "That's for disobeying me."

"OW!"

"I have some important news!" Papa said.

"You slapped me!"

"Get over it... I'm no longer cursed!" Papa said excitedly.

"What? But you're... You're still a baby."

"Yes, but I will age now! Isn't it great?"

"Yes! Oh wait... What am I gonna do with you in your teen years...?" We laughed together for a while.

"Another thing... I'm going to be very busy, we have a new job! Guarding the Tri-Ni-Sette. Jager has it back at the headquarters. I'm assigning you a new job-"

"Wait do I have to do MORE paperwork?!"

"No... I'm handling all of that, but you are going to be something called the Ambassador to the Vongola. I want you to keep an eye on the Vongola Rings, I'm sure you can handle this right?"

"Vongola?" I asked

"You saw the battle right? Tsunayoshi Sawada defeated me, and he is the new boss for the Vongola, didn't you know?"

"No! How was I supposed to know that?!" Was Tsuna-san the one that defeated Papa? Why is Papa happy about that...? "Papa, you seem happier..."

"Of course I am! I fulfilled my revenge against Checker Face all thanks to Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Papa smiled. "After you get better, I'd like you to start immediately. Hold on for a second..." Papa warped out of my room. I took the time to place my leg back in the sling. "Much better!" I sighed in relief. My legged was aching something fierce. Just then, Papa warped back in holding a big file. "But... But...You said I don't have to do anymore paperwork! You liar..." Papa laughed at me. "What?!"

"This isn't paperwork... It's a file on the Vongola, containing all informaion on all the bosses, Guardians, members, and allies. Please research all this very thoroughly. It's your job as the Ambassador. I'll notify Reborn later of your new job," he explained.

I took the file, which was very thick and heavy. "What exactly does 'being the Ambassador to the Vongola' entail?"

"You are the representative for the Vindice to the Vongola. If one of them steps out of line, you can arrest them. You will also need keep a special eye on Mukuro Rokudo... He's a very... special person. He escaped out of our prison once, don't let him step out of line ever, or we will have his head!" Papa said.

"That's a bit harsh..."

"We'll, you can't be slacking off in your line of work..."

"Well... Ya I guess..."

"I have to go take care of a few things..." Papa said.

"Wait, Papa. Does this mean that you're going to live?"

He laughed and smiled. "Why yes, my dear Ami, yes it does!" He was still laughing as he warped out.

I squealed with excitement! Papa was going to live when I thought for sure he wouldn't! Not to mention that he would finally grow up! I kept this happy thought as I looked at the giant file in my hands. Thinking of Papa motivated me to learn all of this.

I skimmed the whole file, and it seemed pretty strait forward. I looked at the current files on the Guardians and the Boss. I read the first name, "Sawada, Tsunayohsi, age fourteen. Wow! We are the same age! Cool! Wait... He's the boss of a mafia at fourteen?! What an overachiever! He must be really smart!" I continued reading. I learned that him being smart, is defiantly not the case... "No Good Tsuna! Looser Tsuna! Stupid Tsuna!" The list continued... "A cowardly bow that would do anything to save his comrades... Aww! How adorable!" I thought of what I saw at the battle between Papa and the Sky person... "Wait... Don't tell me... That's Tsuna-san?! 'A cowardly boy...' He defeated Papa?! Wow..." I looked at the picture given of him with his Dying Will Flames. That was defiantly the same Flame I saw at the battle, no doubt about it. "Is this file updated?" I looked through the files again... They were definitely current. "That feeling I got when I first met him... It's coming back... That's enough of you..."

I put his file back and started on the Guardians. "Gokudera, Hayato... Yamamoto, Takeshi... Lambo... Saswgawa Rhyohei... Rokudo, Mukuro... Dokuro, Chrome... Wait! Chrome-chan?! She's the... Mist Guardian? Cool! Ok onto the next... Hibari, Kyoya. That's it! Yay I'm finished for today! I now know names and faces! Go me!"

I put the file under my pillow and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't help but think about Tsuna-san and that feeling... "That feeling... it was like taking a deep breath after something bad happened, like a warm light at the end of a dark tunnel, it was like... Hope? Yes, he made me hope once again... I should thank him later..." I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	3. Starting and Doubting

The doctors weren't happy to learn that my leg 'mysteriously' got a little worse. I was told I would have to stay in the hospital for two weeks, but I would be in rehab for one more week. The people down the hall where very loud... Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan and Haru-chan came to visit me again, in the last week I was in the hospital, bringing more delicious cake! The days just laying there and staring at things in the room were boring and uneventful. Well, eventually I was discharged. I was still a bit wobbly on my leg, but I got better in rehab. After the week, I could walk perfectly normal again!

After I left my last rehab session, I headed for my apartment. Once I opened the door, I saw Papa there! "Papa! What are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"I came to congratulate you on being fully recovered!" he said.

"Aww! Thanks, Papa! Love ya!" I quickly hugged him again.

"Have you finished researching the Vongola?" Papa asked.

"Yes, I have. I think I know almost everything," I replied.

"Good, that's good! I'm going to tell Reborn of your new position later today. I wanted to know if you were ready," he said.

"Ok. I'm kind of nervous... What should I do first?"

"You needn't be nervous, Ami. I will ask Reborn to gather the Guardians in one place so you can introduce yourself," Papa explain.

"Papa... That doesn't make me feel any better... If anything, I think that makes me more nervous..."

"Oh, I would like you to wear to the cloak if you will. It'll make it more official!" he said.

I groaned. "Papa... Do I have to? You know how much I hate that stupid cloak!"

"Yes, I know how much you hate it, but it's a symbol of the Vindice. Take pride in your cloak!"

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes.

"One more thing... Wear your hat and the cover I gave you for your face."

"WHY?! I can barely breath in that thing! The hat... God no! It makes me look like a guy!"

"This is official Vindice business, you must wear them."

"No! I don't want to!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Ami, don't be like that! You are wearing them and that's final! No buts!"

"But-"

"I said no buts!" he yelled and I groaned. "Ami, please wear them. I'm going to talk to Reborn. I'll come back to tell you when you'll meet them."

"Bye, Papa..." I said rudely.

"Bye, Ami!" He waved goodbye and warped out.

I shuffled my feet begrudgingly over to my closet. I opened the door and scooted all of hangers so I could get to the cloak at the far end of it. I pulled it off the hanger. I threw it on my bed. It was a bit dusty. On the top shelf I had in my closet, I got the stupid top hat down. Inside the hat was the face mask I was supposed to wear. It was only a partial face-covering, unlike the one Papa and Jager-kun wear. It only covered my mouth and nose and left my eyes uncovered, so I could see, much to Papa's disagreement. He thinks my 'identity should be kept completely hidden'. It's only my eyes... Jeez, what did that matter?

I put on the stupid cloak over my clothes and put the collar up. I tried on the hat and wrapped the face covering on. "Eww... I feel like I'm working..." I thought. It had been ages since I was dressed fully like a member of the Vindice. I went to my mirror and posed like a model, which was hard considering the cloak was WAY to big for me. (The cloak was made for a grown man, while I was a fourteen year old girl who was five-four.)

I groaned again and took all the stupid stuff off. It was the weekend! I wanted to be down at the cake shop with my new friends! But NO! I was stuck doing work... I couldn't leave my apartment because I didn't know when Papa Bermuda was coming back, so I was stuck. I sat at my small kitchen table and put my face on the surface. I stayed like this for a while.

I finally got up and walked back to my mirror. I faced my reflection. "Hello! My name is Ami! I'm looking forward to working with you!" I shook my head. "No... Too transfer student..." I took a deep breath. "I'm Ami. Sup? Not good at all... Too delinquent... Oh! How about: I'm Ami and-"

"What are you doing?" someone said behind me.

I screamed as I whirled around. It was Papa... "Dammit Papa, you scared the crap out of me..."

"Watch your language..."

"But Papa!" I groaned.

"Ami, stop it. You know that isn't lady like!"

"Well, I'm not exactly a lady am I?" I gestured at my whole body.

Papa opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. I was the victor in the argument! "Anyway... What were you doing?"

"I... I..." I tried to think of a way to put it in a non-embarrassing way. "I was... practicing I introducing myself..." Papa laughed at me. "What? It's not funny! I'm seriously nervous!" He continued laughing at me.

"Sorry... I can't believe you are actually taking this job seriously... I mean, you never take any other jobs I give you seriously!"

Ouch. That hurt. "I do too! I have no idea what you're talking about...

"Oh? You don't? What about that time when I asked you to go-"

"I told never to bring that up!" I yelled.

"Oh? I thought you said you didn't what I was talking about? Hmm?"

I was beaten... "Whatever..." So much for my victory...

"Anyway, Reborn said to go to Tsunayoshi Sawada's house in at least thirty minutes. Are you ready?" I nodded. "You don't 'need to practice introducing yourself?'" He teased.

"Hey! You're mean!" I turned away from Papa and crossed my arms. "Huh!"

"I was only teasing..."

"Huh!"

"My god, Ami... Get the cloak and your hat on," Papa said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ami, you put it on right now, or else..."

Oh dear... Not the 'or else...' again! I turned around and walked over to my bed. I threw on the cloak, put on the hat and face covering.

"Good! I still don't like it that your eyes are showing..." Papa said.

"Ohmagob! Baba! Willy?" (Omigod! Papa! Really?)

"What?"

I threw the face covering off and said, "Seriously?! I can't see if my eyes are covered! I can barely talk and breath with this thing anyway!"

"It's only a precaution! I can't risk our identities being found out!"

"But Papa, if I'm going there to introduce myself, won't I reveal my identity anyway?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I'm not wearing the face covering!"

"Ami-"

"I'm not wearing it!"

He looked at me for a while before he said, "Fine, but only once!"

I double fist pumped the air. "YES!"

"What am I going to do with you...?" Papa said to himself.

"I'm a keeper, what can I say?" I laughed.

"Sure you are..."

"Papa!"

"I was only kidding!" he said.

"Good!"

"Maybe..." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Since we have a little time left, why don't I walk you there?"

"Uhh... Papa? Really? How suspicious would it look if I was walking in this with a baby on my shoulder? Very!"

"Good point... Why don't you bring the cloak with you and I'll still walk there?"

"Fine..." I got a big bag and stuffed my attire in it.

"Ok, are you ready? Lets head out!" Papa said.

" 'mkay!" Papa got on my shoulder and I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "Where exactly is Tsuna-san's house?" I asked Papa.

"I don't know, use the new technique I taught you. You can get some practice in!" I rolled my eyes, then closed them. I concentrated very hard and sensed the faint presence of the sky flames a couple blocks away. "Can you sense them?" he asked me.

"Yep, I know where to go!"

"That's my girl!" He patted the top of my head.

"Don't do that... It's weird. Like I'm your pet or something..."

"Isn't that what kids are?" He laughed.

"You suck..." He continued laughing and I continued walking. People stared at us... I guess it still looked kind of weird, even without my cloak on. A teenage girl with a baby on her shoulder just walking down a road... Not something you see everyday...

When we finally arrived at Tsuna-san's house, I knocked on the door. His mom answered the door. "Ahh! de Luca-san! Welcome! And who is this?" she asked, looking at Papa.

"Oh... umm... This is my... little brother? Yeah... his name is Bermuda."

"Oh! That's nice! He can play with Reborn-chan and the others! Are you here to see Tsu-kun?"

"Yes m'am!"

"Ok, he's in the living room with his friends!"

"May I use your bathroom really quick?"

"Of course! It's right this way!" She lead me to the bathroom. I quickly changed and came out looking like a totally different person. Luckily his mom was somewhere else... I walked near the living room, but noticed that Rebron-san was talking to the Guardians. I decided to listen to what he had to say.

"You may be wondering why I asked you to come here... I have some exciting news, a member of the Vindice is coming to meet us! Bermuda is escorting the person here. This person will act as the Ambassador to the Vongola from the Vindice."

"Bermuda?! But Juudaime! Didn't you defeat that Vindice guy? Jager is going to be an Ambassador? I don't like this!"

"Gokudera-kun... It might not be Jager..." Tsuna-san said.

"But Juudaime-"

"Oh no! Do they think I'm a bad guy?" I thought.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Papa encouraged me.

"No... Can you go in first... I'm getting really nervous..."

"Ok, I'll introduce you," Papa suggested.

"Thanks!" I could feel my legs shaking... Papa hopped off my shoulder and walked into the living room.

"Hello, Bermuda," Reborn-san said. "Where is this 'Ambassador' you were talking about?"

"Juudaime! I don't trust this guy..."

"Come on out! They are waiting for you!" Papa said. That was my queue... I walked into the living room.

I recognized the faces and names of the people present. Gokudera was sitting next to Tsuna who was sitting next to Yamamoto. Chrome was watching Lambo run around. Not all the Guardians were present, but everyone who was here was started staring at me as soon as I walked in.

"Go on... Introduce yourself..." Papa said.

"Oh sorry... I'm Ami of the Vindice, I look forward to getting to know you!" Eek! This sounded like I was a transfer student again!

"I don't trust this guy, Juudaime..." Gokudera said.

"I'm a girl you idiot!" I yelled. He looked very irritated at me. I stared at him and he stared at me. You could feel the irritation in the air...

Until Papa whispered, "Take off your hat, Ami..." So, I took off my hat. I also threw off my bulky cloak. I saw Chrome-chan smile at me.

"Luca-chan!" she said.

"It's Ami... Sorry I had to give you an alias... Papa's orders..."

"'Papa'?" asked Reborn-san. "Bermuda? Would you care to explain something...?"

"Ami is my adopted daughter." I nodded in agreement.

"Cool!" said Yamamoto.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera groaned.

Tsuna-san looked like he was in shock. "You...? You're part of the Vindice?"

"Yes... Sorry that I had to lie to you..."

"No... No... It's ok!" Tsuna-san said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back! He had such a nice smile...

"How about you all introduce your selves?" Reborn-san said.

"Oh, no, it's ok! I already know all of you!"

"Juudaime! This is really fishy! I don't trust her!" Gokudera said. I gave him my 'evil eye' look.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna-san said.

"But Juudaime-"

"I trust her. She doesn't seem like a bad person." He smiled at me again!

"Hey, hey... Who is this new Onee-san?" Lambo asked, tugging on my boots.

I picked Lambo up and said, "Hi, Lambo! I'm Ami!"

Lambo smiled and said, "Ooh! Onee-san's nice! I like her! Play with Lambo-san!

"Sorry, I can't right now, but maybe later, ok?" I said.

"AWWW! Ok, fine, but you will play with Lambo-san later!"

"I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" he asked.

"Pinky promise!" I made the unbreakable vow: a pinky promise with Lambo. I set him down and he ran away chasing the other baby.

"Woah... She can handle Lambo...?" Tsuna-san said.

I smiled at him. "Yep! I had to take care of the other kids in the lab I was kept hostage at before Papa took me in." I smiled at Papa. Everybody went silent.

"She's kind of like Mukuro-sama..." Chrome whispered.

"Well, lets all get along! We will be working closely with Ami from now on," Reborn-san said.

"Like that'll happen..." Gokudera said under his breath, but loud enough so I could hear him.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I snapped at him.

"Yes! Yes, I do! It's my job to protect Juudaime, as his right-hand man! I don't think you're a good person! You and all the Vindice are all liars and shady characters! You should have never even come here!" he yelled.

He crossed the line. No wait, scratch that, he crossed over the line, jumped around, and then came back over to cross it again. I was about to unleash the full wrath of the Vinice's Ami on him.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Reborn said to Gokudera.

I was fuming... I wanted to murder/maim/seriously injure him for insulting Papa Bermuda! I didn't care whether he insulted me, well maybe a little, but if you insult Papa in front of me... God help you. "Do you want to be beaten to a bloody pulp in front of everybody here? By a girl, no less?" I asked, trying to sound calm, but my voice cracked from rage.

"I'd like to see you try!" He stood up.

"Gokudera-kun, stop..." Tsuna-san said.

"Juudaime..." he said. He sat back down.

"Oh, running away are you?" I provoked him.

"No! I'm not running away from this! Lets take this outside!" Gokudera said.

"Fine with me! Just don't run away... Though it might be a good idea..."

"Ami, calm down..." Papa said.

"Papa, just sit tight. I'm not going to be long!"

"Ha! You're right! This won't be long, I'll kick your ass in five minutes flat!"

"Five minutes? I'm gonna kill you in a matter of seconds!"

"Why you...!" He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Ooh! Soo scary!" I teased.

He raised his fist, as if he was about to punch me.

"You wouldn't hit a girl. You're to much of a coward!"

"Ami, stop... This had gone far enough-" Reborn-san tried to say.

"Shut up, baby! If she wants to take a one-way trip to the ER, it's fine with me!" he said.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said.

"Lets settle this..." He let me go and walked outside.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna-san grabbed him by the shoulder. He shrugged his boss off and continued walking. "This is getting out of hand!"

"I don't care," he said.

I followed him outside, but was stopped by Tsuna as well. "Ami-san... Are you really going to fight him?"

"Duh."

"But-"

"You have no part in this! He insulted Papa!" I screamed. Tsuna-san looked at me and let me through the door. The way he looked at me... it was like he was sorry for me... Why did he feel sorry for me? I barely even knew him...

"I thought you were chicken-ing out for a second," Gokudera said to me when I walked out the door.

I laughed at him. "As if!"

"Shall we begin?"

"It would be my pleasure!" I said sarcastically.

He produced dynamite out of no where and threw them at me. "Double Bombs!" he yelled. I dodged them all with ease, and he cursed. I had read about all of his techniques on his file. I was only toying with him. I heard more people burst through the front door of Tsuna-san's house.

"Rocket Bombs!" He threw more dynamite at me, they turned twice and head straight for me.

"Ami-san!" Tsuna-san yelled.

"Don't worry..." I thought. I warped behind Gokudera, punched him in the back, then warped back to where I was originally standing.

"She warps, too?!" he said in surprise. I laughed at him. "You're really pissing me off... In that case... Rocket Bombs!" He threw the dynamite again. I once again dodged them.

"Are you just playing around!" I fake yawned. "This isn't really a work-out... I was hoping you'd be more entertaining... I guess not. I'll finish this quickly!"

"Why you...!" he yelled.

"This is for insulting my family!" I started concentrating and my Flames of Night were about to be released when something happened and I fell to the ground, paralyzed. Papa struck a pressure point on my neck.

"Ami! Enough!" Papa yelled.

"Papa... What are you doing? This is my fight!"

"No, this is reckless nonsense! Don't waste your flames over something as trivial as this!" Papa was very mad at me...

Gokudera laughed at me. "Haha! I guess this is my victory! That's what you get for disobeying 'Daddy!' You're such a child..."

"Gokudera-kun! Stop this instant! You've said more than enough!" Tsuna-san yelled.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime..."

"Don't apologize to me! Ami-san is the one that deserves the apology!" Tsuna-san was taking my side?

"But Juudaime-"

"That won't be necessary... I'm taking Ami home," Papa said.

"Papa?! No!"

"Ami! We are going home right now!" Papa yelled. He grabbed my ear.

"Bye, Luca- I mean Ami-chan," Chrome-chan said.

Papa grabbed hold of my ear and he warped us back to my apartment before I could say goodbye back. I was still paralyzed...

"What were you thinking? Using your flames? Don't you ever use your flames in public again unless you are wearing your cloak, young lady!"

"But Papa, I-"

"Don't ever, EVER! use your flames before your chains!" Papa was full-on raging at me...

"I'm sorry, it was stupid... I wasn't thinking..."

"Damn right, you weren't!"

"It won't happen again, I swear!"

"That's right, because you are hereby ground indefinitely."

"PAPA!? Why?!"

"You've made yourself look like a fool, that's why! The Vindice is not a place for fools! Getting worked up over nothing, and fighting?! That was very childish of you to provoke Hayato Gokudera."

"He insulted you and the family! I had no choice but to fight!"

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm worried about you getting hurt right."

"Do you think I'm weak?!"

"No, but-"

"I can't believe you Papa! You actually think I'm weak? I could have beaten-"

"You wouldn't stand a chance in hell if he pulled out his System CAI!" Papa yelled. I fell silent.

"Papa... You really have no faith in my abilities..."

"It's not that, I swear. I do recognize your strength, but you over-estimate yourself... That's what I fear most. That's why I stopped you. I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Papa, I was going to be fine! Next time I see him, I'll prove to you that I can beat him!"

"No, you won't see him anytime soon, you're grounded remember?" I groaned. "Don't be like that, it's for our own good!"

"How do you know what's good for me?! Huh? You're not even my real father!" I shouldn't have said that... I should NOT have said that at all...

"If that's how you feel... Then I guess-"

"Papa! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I swear! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! Please forgive me, Papa!"

"No, no. You've clearly shown your true feelings... I'll be going then." His voice sounded weird... I could tell I hurt him.

"Papa wait! I'm sorry! Papa-" It was too late, he had already warped out. "Papa! You could have at least told me when I'll be able to move again..."

I laid there for a while, paralyzed. After I was there for a couple minutes longer, the door bell rang.

"I think it's open..." I yelled.

I heard the door open and I saw Chrome-chan's shoes walk in the door. "Ami-chan? What are you doing there?" she asked.

"During my fight with Gokuera, Papa Bermuda hit my in a pressure point and it paralyzed me temporarily... He warped me back here and didn't say when I will get the feeling back in my body."

"Oh..." She squatted down so I could see her face. She had a bag in her hands. "This is for you! It's your cloak and hat. You left it at Boss' house."

"Oh, thank you for bringing it!"

"You're welcome! Do you need any help?"

"Ya... I guess. Could you sit me up?"

"Of course, Ami-chan!" She grabbed under my arms and helped me sit up.

"Thanks, Chrome-chan! You're a life-saver!"

"Not really, I was just helping a friend!" she said.

"I'm sorry about the scene I caused easier... I guess I'm pretty lousy Ambassador if I fight with the people I'm supposed to work with..."

"No, not at all! He always fights with people, they all do. Really, it's almost like you're part of the family now!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" she replied.

"Does Tsuna-san think I'm an idiot?" I asked.

"Boss? Quite the opposite actually. He was praising you for standing up for your family."

"Praising me?"

"Yes, he said it was noble of you."

"Noble...? Papa said I was being a fool..."

"Fool? No! I think it was really cool of you to stand up to him like that! Maybe you both did go a bit overboard, but it was for a noble cause."

I could start to feel my hands and arms again! "I think I'm getting my feeling back!"

"That's good."

I started to move my fingers. "Yes!" I moved my wrists and my arms. I could now use my upper-body! Next were my legs. Once I could stand again, I thanked Chrome-chan once again for bringing me my clothes and helping me sit up. "I think I'm going to go back over to Tsuna-san's house and properly apologize..."

"I'll come with you," she said.

"Oh, no! You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"It's ok! I don't mind at all!"

"If you're sure..." We walked back to Tsuna-san's house and she rang the door bell. Tsuna-san answered the door.

"Chrome-san, did you give it to her?" he asked.

"Yes, Boss," she replied. Chrome-chan looked at me.

"Ami-san-"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I made a scene and that was wrong of me..."

"No, no! It ok! I promise! Wait here one second..." He ran back into the house and came back with Gokudera. "Gokudera, do you have something to say to Ami-san?" Gokudera mumbled something inaudible.

What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"It's o-"

"What are you sorry for?" Tsuna-san asked Gokudera.

"Calling you a child..."

"And?" Tsuna-san was still trying to get him to fully apologize... He's such a nice guy!

"In... Insulting your family... It was wrong..."

"I forgive you!' I said. I smiled at him. He blushed and looked away.

"Good..." He started to walk away, but Tsuna grabbed him.

"Group hug!" he said.

"Oh... No I don't-" I tried to say, but Chrome-chan pushed me into the group hug... but I pulled her in with me! The four of us were awkwardly hugging in the front porch of Tsuna-san's house.

I felt someone grab my ear. "I thought I said you were grounded, missy?"

"Papa?!"

"You remember me? Go back to your apartment right now or I will never let you eat cake ever again!" Papa threatened me.

"No! Not the cake! Please anything but cake!" I protested.

"Then get back there now, or else!"

"Ok!" The group started laughing at me, but I warped into my apartment before I could suffer the embarrassment. Papa soon followed.

"I thought I told you, you are grounded? And you deliberately disobeyed me? Do you want to die in here?" he asked.

"No... I just had to apologize as soon as possible... I'm sorry Papa," I said.

"Ok, I forgive you, but the doesn't change the fact that you're still grounded!" Papa said.

"Ok, I deserve it anyway..."

Papa stared at me. I hated when he stared at me because it felt like he was staring into my soul... Its a very creepy experience...

"What?" I asked.

"It seems you've learned your lesson... You are not grounded anymore," he said.

"Wait, what? Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you, Papa!" I hugged him very tightly.

"Ami.. I can't... breath!"

"Oh sorry..." I let him go.

"Thank you..."

I heard a knock on the door again.

"I'll get it," I said. I opened the door and there was Reborn-san and Tsuna-san. "Oh, hi! Is there something you needed?"

"May we talk to Bermuda? Privately?" Reborn-san asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll go get him," I said. I walked over to Papa and said, "Reborn-san and Tsuna-san want to talk to you in private."

"Really? I wonder why..." He walked over to the door.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" Tsuna-san asked Papa.

"Certainly," Papa said.

Tsuna-san looked at me and smiled. "Wait here for a little, okay?"

"Ok...?" I said. They walked outside and closed the front door behind them. "I wonder what they are talking about..." I walked up to the door and put my ear on it.

I heard a loud bang on the door and Reborn-san said, "Stop listening! This is a private matter."

I walked away from the door cautiously. "How did he know I was trying to listen?! Well, he is the legendary Reborn-san..." I sat on my couch and tried to think about other things, to no avail. I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

I sat for a while when all three came inside. They were looking at me with big smiles. "What?" I asked.

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	4. Proposals

"What?" I asked.

"Tsuna, you do the honors!" Reborn-san said.

Tsuna-san shook his head. "No, I don't like this at all..."

"But you agreed to it," Reborn-san said.

"I only agreed for her sake. I don't want her to be that involved with us..." Tsuna-san said.

"I repeat: What?" I said.

"The Vongola and the Vindice have made an alliance. It was decided that you would be offered a place in the Guardians as the first Guardian of Night." Papa said.

"But there's no such thing a Night Ring Guardian..."

"But what if there was?" Reborn-san said.

"What are you saying...?"

"We know someone who could make the ring for you," he said.

I was shocked. "Someone could actually do that?"

"Yes, and we can have him upgrade it so you could have your own Vongola Gear, as well."

"What is 'Vongola Gear'?" I asked.

"It's when your ring transforms into something that is made just for you. Chrome got an earring, while Gokudera got a belt buckle. It could be anything really, but I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to do Cambio Forma..."

"What?"

"It's a long story..."

"So what you're saying is that I can be a Guardian for the Vongola? The first Night Guardian ever?"

"Yes, so what do you say?" Reborn-san asked.

"I don't know-"

"You need to make your decision sooner or later." I guess I had no choice.

"Papa? Do I have your permission?"

"Of course," he said.

"I'm your girl, Tsuna-san!" I said.

He looked me and said, "You really don't have-"

"Looks like we have a new Guardian!" Reborn-san said. "We should go find out about her ring... See if its possible or not."

"Woah, woah, woah... You don't know if it's possible? But I thought you said you knew someone who could make the ring..."

"We'll, we know someone who can, but if he's willing or not is another question entirely," Reborn-san said.

"He has to!" Papa said. "I know he will..."

"We'll have to see..." Reborn-san said.

"But what if this person can't? Or he doesn't want to? What will happen then?" I asked.

"She can still be a member of the family, an Unofficial Guardian, if you will." Reborn-san said.

"Even if you don't get a ring, you can still be a part of our family," Tsuna-san said.

"I guess..."

"Ok, so we will see about the ring soon and see if he's willing or not," Reborn-san said.

"Why don't we go now? I'd like to know as soon as possible...," Tsuna-san said. It seemed like he was anxious...

"Do I have to come?" I asked.

"I guess you could... But I don't think you have too if you don't want to..." Reborn-san said.

"Ok, I think I'll just stay here."

"Ok, Reborn, lets go. Thanks for having us!" Tsuna-san said. Reborn-san and my new boss walked put the door.

"Is that what you were talking about?" I asked Papa.

"More or less..." he answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, were were discussing the alliance."

"What does it entail for us?" I asked.

"Not us, you. Reborn asked my conditions for the alliance, and I said your protection."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"There are some people in the mafia who would love to get their hands on the Night Flame and a member of the Vongola. Reborn and Tsunayoshi Sawada accepted this condition. It was Reborn's idea to make you a Guardian."

"Oh." I sat down in a kitchen chair. I tried to take in what just happened. "I'm going to be a Guardian? Ami of the Vindice, the Guardian of the Night Ring for the Vongola..."

"Isn't it exciting? You'll be an Ambassador and a Guardian!" Papa said.

"A Guardian, huh? A Guardian..."

"Is something wrong with that?" Papa asked.

"I'll have to change my fighting style to whatever 'Vongola Gear' it gives me... I'll have to train even more... Exciting!" I wasn't being sarcastic. I was actually excited to train, for once.

"See? Training can be fun!" Papa said.

"I'll have friends to train with, Chrome-chan and Tsuna-san! It will be fun!" I couldn't wait, but it was getting late. I would have to go to bed soon. I looked at the clock, it was a much later than I thought.

"I'll stay over here tonight, I case they come back while you're sleeping..." Papa said.

" 'mkay!"

"Yo go to sleep, I'll stay up."

"You sure, Papa?" I asked.

"Positive," he said.

I took the bag Chrome-chan had left for me and hung up the cloak and put the top hat away. I got into my pajamas and went to sleep. I had another bad dream. A flash back from the lab again. What if those tests made the ring reject me? No, that couldn't happen... Or could it? I laid in bed and looked at my arms, they were still wrapped in the bandages. "Don't you dare make me worry about the ring... Talking to scars... I've gone mad." I silently laughed to myself and fell back to sleep soon after.

"Ami! Wake up!" I heard Papa say.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"No need for that now, they are back!" he said.

"Do they have my ring?" I asked.

"No, it's not exactly a ring..." What was he talking about? "Get up, and put some proper clothes on."

" 'kay, Papa..." I sat up and yawned. I looked at the clock next to my bed and it was almost four o'clock in the morning... Too early! That didn't matter right now, though. I put on some clothes and went into the kitchen. I turned on a couple lamps. I saw Tsuna-san and Reborn-san. Tsuna-san was carrying a weird block of rock that was all jagged. He looked slightly angry. Tsuna-san passed the hunk of rock to me.

"What? I thought this was supposed to be a ring..."

"We'll, he did make the ring, then he upgraded it so you could have your Vongola Gear. You need to make the strongest Flame you can possibly make to activate it," he explained.

"The strongest Flame I can make? I don't think I can do this... I'm not that good at controlling them yet..." I said.

"Nonsense! You are actually very good for your age! I bet if you had the motivation you'd be able to activate it in no time!" Papa said. I blushed.

"Ya! You just need motivation," Tsuna-san said.

"I could case her around, trying to shot her. That could motivate her!" Reborn-san said.

"No, that's out of the question considering you actually shot her last time..." Papa said. I could sense he was irritated.

"What? Reborn shot you?" Tsuna-san asked.

"Yes, in my leg," I said.

"Reborn?! Why did you do that?"

"She started running away, so I immobilized her. Not for very long, she warped somewhere before I could ask her anything else."

"Reborn... I can't believe you actually shot her..." Tsuna-san said.

"It's ok. I promise. I don't really care about it..." I said.

"If you say so..." Tsuna-san said.

"What could we get to motivate you?" Papa asked.

"I don't know!"

"I know! If you can activate your Vongola Gear, I'll enroll you in Namimori Middle School!" Papa said.

My eyes widened with excitement! "Really?! You promise?"

"I promise," he said.

"Do you swear?" I asked.

"Yes, I swear I will," he sounded annoyed, just one more time!

"Do you swear you'll promise you'll-"

"Just activate your Vongola Gear or else..." Papa yelled.

I was kinda curious... I had never actually found out what was on the other side of the 'or else...'. Just this once... "Or else... What?"

"Or else, Ami, I'll lock you in a dark room, lifted off the floor by only your eyebrows!"

"Okay... Okay... Fine I'll do it!" Didn't ever want to go there again now that I knew what was at stake...

"He's worse than you, Reborn!"

"Shut up, Tsuna!" He was whacked in the head with a mallet. "I'm interested in what your Vongola Gear will be..."

"So am I!" I started concentrating really hard, focusing on my friends and how I'll be able to see the, everyday if I just do this one thing. I could feel my flame getting bigger and bigger. "More powerful... I need more power..." I thought. I needed more motivation. Oddly enough, the first person that came to my mind was Tsuna-san. The way he smiled at me kept me motivated, the way he made Gokudera apologize to me, the way he made me hope again. I had never felt such a flame come out of me before, this surely would be enough, but just incase, I kept thinking of my friends. Haru-chan... Kyoko-chan... Chrome-chan... Lambo... They all made my flame grow bigger. I felt the hunk of stone turn to something round and smooth, a small chain was also forming. Papa Bermuda... Reborn-san...!

I opened my eyes, looking at Papa first. He was crying... "Papa? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so proud of you! That was incredible, Ami! Simply incredible!" Papa said.

"Impressive..." Reborn-san said.

"That was amazing, Ami-san!" Tsuna-san asked.

I blushed. "Thanks..."

"So what is it?" Tsuna-san asked.

They all looked in my hands. I looked down, too.

"A pocket watch?" Papa said.

"The Watch of the Night: Version X," I said.

"How did you know that?" Tuna-san asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the perfect name..."

"Well, what does it do?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I tried to open the watch, but it wouldn't open.

"May I see it?" Reborn-san asked.

"Sure," I said. I passed my Vongola Gear to him. He tried to open it up, it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try..." Tsuna-san asked. Reborn-san passed the watch to him. He, too, couldn't open it. Papa tried next, to no avail.

"Looks like it won't open," Papa said.

"That's because there's no light."

"What did you say?" Reborn-san asked.

"It won't open unless there's light," I said simply.

"How do you know that?" Papa asked.

"I doesn't want to be opened up anyway... It's too dark."

"It doesn't 'want' to be opened up? It's too dark? You're the a guardian of the Night Ring... That doesn't make sense..." Reborn-san said.

"Well, I'm afraid of the dark..."

"It's like Natsu! When I first tried to open him, I was afraid, so he attacked me! Maybe it doesn't want to open because you're afraid of the dark," he said.

"Good point, Tsuna," Reborn-san said. He switched on the light. "Try and open it now."

I opened the watch. The clock inside was so intricate and beautiful. I could hear it ticking happily, though the hands weren't moving. I tried to wind it up, but the knob wouldn't move.

"I will not turn, unless you are ready to play your own melody," said a small voice.

"What?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Did you not hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"It was the watch! It spoke to me..."

"It spoke to you? What did it say?" Tsuna-san asked.

"It was a eerie voice. It said, 'I will not turn, unless you are ready to play your own melody...' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Turn? Why would you need to turn it?" Reborn-san asked.

"The hands aren't moving so I tried to wind it up..."

"Let me see," he asked. I have it to him. "It's working perfectly... I don't know what you are talking about..."

I grabbed the watch from him, the hands stills weren't moving... What's going on?

"Are you ready to start your own song?" the voice said.

"My own song? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What's going on here?" Papa asked.

"This is the Flame of Night... No one really knew what would happen..." Reborn-san said.

"Sh... Be quiet for a second..." I could hear something faint. I put the watch closer to my ear and it got louder. It was a song I had heard before... Nostalgic somehow... Where had I heard it before?

"This is your song, you will learn to play it soon," it said.

"But how? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Starlight is where I work, moonlight is where I shine, not on the blackness of the Night. Rise above and let the stars shine," it said.

I ran outside. It was a full moon tonight. I opened the watch and the glass holding that watch began to shine. "Your song... Play your own song on your own time..."

The three of them followed me outside. "My own time... My own time... Ok! I got it!"

"What was that all about, Ami-san?" Tsuna-san asked.

"I just have to play my song on my own time!"

"What now?" he asked.

"I'm going to need to train..." I said.

"Train? With what? What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"I know what it's for! I just need to figure out how to use it now..." I said.

"Great! What's it for?" Papa asked.

"Keeping the beat for my song!"

"What?" He asked.

"My song! You see, it takes natural light and converts it to Flames. If I somehow learn how to use this, I'll be able to use the flames almost like illusion powers to create whatever instrument I want. I'll be able to beat people with the Music of the Night! The ticking of the pocket watch helps me keep the beat."

"How do you know this?" Papa asked skeptically.

"The watch told me some of it, but i figured most of it out. Weird right? I know I can do this! I don't know what will happen if I do play my music though..."

"Go to the forest in the morning, try to practice on trees..." Papa suggested.

"I'll go now! I grabbed a flashlight and ran out the door.

"Wait, Ami-san!" Tsuna-san chased after me. He finally caught up and stopped me. "Wait a second... I'll come with you. You never know what might happen... It could be dangerous. I'll protect you if anything happens."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" I started running again. Tsuna-san just kept following me.

"I'm going to protect you wether you like it or not!" he said.

I finally reached the forest. I let the pocket watch absorb some of the light from outside. "Melody of the Night!" I said. I saw the Night Flames shape into what looked like an electric guitar. I tried to grab it, but I was thrown backwards. "What? Why did that happen?" Tsuna-san was looking at me funny. He probably thought I was crazy... "You think I'm insane, don't you? Talking to some voice..."

"No... That's not it... I was wondering why how have so many bandages on..." he said. "Or it it just something the Vindice does?"

"No, they cover my scars I have from my childhood... It's a long story..."

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to pry..." he said.

"It's ok... They bring up a lot of painful memories, so I don't talk about it with anybody... Actually I think you're the first person."

"Oh, really?" Tsuna-san said. "Why are thy so painful to you?"

"Well... I guess because that was when no one cared about me."

"No one cared...? How is that possible? You had a family right?" he asked.

"No, only foster homes. In one of them, they would lock me in a dark room with no windows and just leave me there if I did something wrong. That's why I am afraid of the dark... Those people created all this hatred in me, it eventually led to my Night Flames... I guess I really never let it go..." I said.

"You're amazing," Tsuna-san said.

"What?"

"I don't think I would be able to smile at all or even live normally, if that happened to me. You are strong, and I care about you. So does Chrome-san and even Gokudera-kun! We are your family!"

"Thank you, Tsuna-san. I kept on forgetting to say thank you..."

"Thank me? What did I do?" he asked.

"When I first met you, you made me hope for the first time in who knows how long. You were my light at the end of a dark tunnel that stretched on and on. It seemed like it would never end, until I met you. So I thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, I guess... I don't really know what to say..."

"Well, I'm going to go back! Its not time to play my song I guess... Bye, Tsuna-san!" I said.

"I'll walk you home," he said. We walked to my apartment. Reborn-san and Papa were waiting for us.

"What happened?" Papa asked.

"Ami-san tired her new technique, but she failed so we came back. Something about i'ts not time to play it'..." Tsuna-san smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Papa, I'm tired..." I yawned.

"Go to sleep then," he said.

"Good night, Ami-san!" Tsuna-san said. He and Reborn-san waved goodbye, I waved back.

"Goodnight!" I walked inside and flopped on my bed. I was about to go to sleep when I heard the voice again.

"You aren't ready to play the melody, unless you get rid of your insecurities, and embrace your true feelings."

"True feelings? Insecurities? What?" I was too tired to think about it now, "I'll sort it out tomorrow..." I thought. I drifted off to sleep.

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	5. Classes and Fears

I heard a knock on the door. Who would be visiting so early in the morning? I sat up, yawned and trudged sleepily to the door. I looked out the peep hole. It was Haru-chan, Kyko-chan, and Chrome-chan! I opened the door. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Hurry! Well be late! You aren't even dressed?" Kyoko-chan said.

"Late? Late for what?"

"School, of course! Hurry go get ready!" she said.

School? Oh yeah... Papa said he'd enroll me, but so soon? He only said that last night... "Wait! Do I have a uniform?!" I ran into my closet and sure enough, Papa had hung my new uniform up. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair. I tied my hair up in a ponytail again. I through on a sweatshirt and leggings to hide the bandages. I grabbed my pocket watch and through it in the bag Papa had left for me on the kitchen counter. I ran to the door. "Sorry, I didn't know I was starting today..."

"It's ok! We just found out today as well! I got a text from Tsuna-kun," Kyoko-chan said.

"We came here to make sure you got there on time!" Haru-chan said. "Looks like it was right to come..."

"Thanks!" I said.

"Lets hurry!" Kyoko-chan said.

We ran down the stairs and continued running. I followed them until we got to Namimori Middle. "I'm actually here!" I said.

"You're in our class too!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Well, goodbye! I have to go!" We said goodbye to Haru-chan as she ran to her school.

"Oh, I hope she isn't late..." Chrome-chan said.

"Me too," I said.

We walked inside and I followed them to our classroom. "You stay out here, our Sensei will introduce you," Kyoko-chan said.

I nodded and my two friends walked in the classroom. The Sensei came a couple minutes later.

"Are you Ami de Luca?" he asked.

Papa used my real last name? "Yes," I said.

"Wait here until I call you in," he said.

"Ok," I said.

He walked into the classroom. "We have a new student joining us today." My queue... I walked in the classroom. "Now, introduce yourself, please."

"My name is Ami de Luca. I hope we can all get along!" Ok... That sounded way too transfer student, even if I am one...

"Please take your seat behind Gokudera-san. Gokudera-san, please raise you hand."

Gokudera was staring at me angrily. He slowly raised his hand and I took my seat behind him. Class began next. I was bored, so I started poking Gokudera with my pencil ten minutes apart so it wouldn't be suspicious... just to make him angry! When the next class started, I kept on poking him. He seemed very tense... My genius plan was working! I was irritating him! The next class started and I kept on poking him. I saw him tense up the first time I poked him. He was very tense all through this class.

When our fourth hour class was about to end, he snapped. He stood up and whirled around. "Stop poking me, or I'll kick your ass!" he yelled. Everybody stared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"Why you-"

"Gokudera-san, please leave de Luca-san alone. Interrupt class one ore time and I will see you in detention," our Sensei said.

"But she-"

"Sit down, Gokudera-san." He sat down and called me a bad word under his breath, but I could hear him. He was soo get an ass kicking for that!

When the lunch bell rang a while later, the girls in my class flocked to me. Asking, "where did you go to school?" and, "I love your hair color!" or, "Do you like it here so far?" I was overwhelmed with people... It was too much. Kyoko-chan finally saved me.

"Ami-chan, why don't I show you around? We can eat our lunch together, too!" Lunch... The one thing I actually forgot... I got up from my seat and over to Kyoko-chan.

"Ok, Kyoko-chan!" I hurried to the door, dragging Kyoko-chan with me.

I heard some of the girls whisper things like, "When did they become best friends?" and, "Why is she being so anti-social? It's soo rude!"

When we got out of the door, Kyoko-chan asked, "Why are you in such a hurry? We have plenty of time!"

"They're too many of them..."' I said.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. They always do that! It's your welcoming party!"

"Well, they are a it overwhelming..."

"I guess... So, where you you like to start?"

"I don't know, you pick!" I said. My stomach started growling.

"Did you bring your lunch?" she asked.

"I kinda forgot..." I admitted.

"Oh! Ami-chan, why didn't you say something? Here, you can have some of mine!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm positive! How about we go up to the roof to eat?"

"Sure! I'd love that!"

She lead the way to the roof and we sat together. She shared some of her lunch with me and gave me a piece of cake! We chatted for a while before we headed back to class. I still hadn't finished my cake, but we walked back anyway.

I 'accidentally' left the part that wasn't eaten on a napkin on the roof, I would come back for it! Next class was science, according to Kyoko-chan. I sat down in my seat.

There was still about a minute left before lunch was over. Gokudera came up to me and said, "I'll kick your ass if you ever touch me again!"

"I wasn't the one poking you! It was my pencil! Ha! I never touched you!"

"Then don't ever touch me using an object again, or I'll kick your ass!"

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes. He sat down. Tsuna-san came up to me.

"Hi, Ami-san! How do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"It's great! I'm having a lot of fun!"

"That's good, just don't break any school rules... Or he will come..." he said. Tsuna-san looked petrified... 'He'? Who was he talking about? Tsuna-san went back to his seat.

The bell rang, it was time for our next class. Time to put my master plan into action! Step one: wait ten minutes. I waited. Step two: ask to go to the bathroom. I was granted permission. Step three: indulge in my delicious cake! As soon as I got out the door, I walked five steps before warping onto the roof. I started eating the remainder of my cake. "So good!" I said. I savor ed the last couple of bites. I heard footsteps, someone was approaching me. A boy with black hair walked up to me. Kyoya Hibari? The Cloud Guardian? What was he doing up here?

"Why are you not in class?" he asked me.

"Umm... I was just leaving to go back to class." I said. I started walking toward the door that gave access to the roof.

"That sweatshirt is not in the dress code, take it off," he demanded.

"I can't..." I said. "I need it." To hide my bandages.

"You are violating the school rules, I will have to bite you to death," he said. He took out two tonfa and grasped them. Bite me to death?! Scary! I started running and he ran after me.

I panicked and warped in front of my class. I opened the door and walked quickly to my seat... Phew... That was close. Kyoya Hibari, definitely DO NOT want to meet him again...

When my first day had ended, I walked home with Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan, joined many Haru-chan. Since my apartment was closest I was the first to leave. "I promise I'll remember to bring a lunch tomorrow! I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's totally fine! I made a little more than I was going to eat anyway!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks, again Kyoko-chan!" I said. "Bye, everyone!"

"Bye!" they said. I walked into my apartment. Papa was sitting of the kitchen counter.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Great! I can't thank you enough, Papa! I love you!" I went over to him and hugged him.

"No need to thank me, it was a promise I had to keep. Did anything interesting happen?"

"Ya, I met Kyoya Hibari... He said he was going to bite me to death for wearing my hoodie, since its against the dress code... He's a scary guy..." I said.

Papa laughed, "That's what you get for breaking the dress code!"

"I have to! How else am I supposed to hide these?" I pushed up my sleeves, showing the bandages.

"You could always take them off, you know. No one would really notice them anyway," Papa said.

"Yes they would notice them... Then I would have to explain a really long sob story about my life to people I don't know."

"Stop being so insecure. No one will care about it if you don't make a big deal about them."

Is this what the voice meant by insecurities? "You aren't ready to play the melody, unless you get rid of your insecurities, and embrace your true feelings..."

"Not gonna happen, they are too gross-looking. Everybody would stare at me!" I said.

Papa rolled his eyes. "Do you have any homework?" He changed the subject.

"No, not much," I said. "Only math and science."

"You better start on it right away," he said.

"Roger that," I replied. I put my bag on the table and sat down. I pulled put my homework and started on math.

"Well, I'll be going now. You better not slack off on your homework, young lady!"

"I won't," I said. Papa Bermuda warped out. I remembered my pocket watch in my bag and got it out. I opened it. I looked at the inside more closely. The numbers inside were in roman numerals. The hands of the clock still weren't moving. I looked closer at the hands. They were made out of a beautiful black stone. They shined in the light of the room. I closed the watch to see the engraved crest of the Vongola. It was so detailed and beautifully carved. I listened to the tick of the clock as I did my homework. It kept me focused. Soon, I was finished with it all.

I started thinking about what the voice said, 'You aren't ready to play the melody, unless you get rid of your insecurities, and embrace your true feelings.'

"My true feelings...? True feelings for what?" I already knew what the part about insecurities was, but true feelings? I was very stumped by this part. "Well, whatever!" I shrugged it off. I spent the rest of the day watching TV on my couch. When it got late, I went to sleep. I had an unusual dream that night.

I was in the woods, training. I tried to grab the guitar that the Flames were manifesting, but flew backwards again. I plummeted into someone. I got up quickly to see if I had hurt the person. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Ami-san. I will always protect you. You don't need to apologize," Tsuna-san said.

"Tsuna-san...?"

"Yes it's me," he said. He stood up. "Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, I'm not hiding..." I said.

"You are hiding something from everyone." I took my arm. "Why is it that you hide yourself?" Tsuna-san was acting strange...

I shook off his grip. "It's nothing..."

"If you had to cover it up, it's not nothing."

"Just mind your own business!" I said.

"Thats not all you are hiding. Your true feelings cannot evade you forever. You'll a have to face them sooner or later," he said.

"My true feelings? What are you talking about?"

"Find out for yourself..." he said. He walked away from me, into the woods. I ran after him.

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Wait!" I kept on running and running thought the dark woods. I couldn't find him anywhere. "Where are you Tsuna-san?" I yelled. I looked around, but saw no one. I was completely alone in the dark woods. I saw a light somewhere deeper in the forest. I ran towards it. I got closer and closer to the light. When I finally reached it, I saw Tsuna-san with his Flames, he was flying in the air. "Tsuna-san! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Stay alert. We are not alone..." he said.

I looked around and saw glowing eyes everywhere. "What are they...?!"

"Get behind me for a second," he said. I ran behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You are being hunted," he said.

My eyes widened... "Hunted?! Why?!"

"Ami-san, there is no time to explain," he said. He came down from the air and kissed me on the cheek...

"Tsuna-san... Why did you do that...?" I asked.

"Goodbye, Ami-san." He started flying again and the creatures with the glowing eyes jumped on him from all angles.

"Tsuna-san!" I screamed.

I woke up, sweating. I bolted up in my bed. "What the hell was that?" I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was almost time to wake up. I decided to get up anyway. I went to my kitchen and got a glass of water. I took a big gulp and set the glass down. I got dressed and made a lunch for today. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on the hoodie and leggings. I got my pocket watch and clipped it to the top of my skirt, and set the watch in my hoodie pocket. I sat down at the kitchen table. I was still shaken up over my dream. What did it mean? I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer the door. My friends were standing there.

"Yay! You're ready! Lets go!" Haru-chan said.

"Ok, let me go get my stuff." I went back and got my bag and my lunch. I rejoined my friends. I started to go down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Chrome-chan asked.

"Oh, yeah..." I said. I went back up and locked the door. We walked back down the stairs.

"Are you ok, Ami-chan?" Kyoko-chan asked. "You don't seem like yourself today..."

"Really? I feel fine," I lied. I was still brooding over my dream, I guess it affected my mood.

"If you say so..." she said.

We walked to school, said goodbye to Haru-chan and walked into school. Someone stopped me from behind. "You are breaking school rules, take off your sweatshirt or I'll bite you to death." My eyes widened and I froze in fear. Hibari was threatening to bite me to death again, but I couldn't take off my hoodie.

I turned toward him. "May I please wear it? Please? I don't want to take it off..."

"You are resisting? Very well... I'll bite you to death." He got out the tonfa.

"Fine! I'll take my hoodie off..." I said.

"Take it off now and I will spare you this time," Hibari said menacingly.

I took my hoodie off. "There? Happy now?!" He stared at me for a couple seconds, then walked away.

"Ami-chan... What happened?" Kyoko-chan asked. Chrome-chan and Kyoko-chan looked at me with concern. I mentally groaned. This was exactly why I didn't want to take it off...

"It's nothing..." I said. "Lets just go up to class..."

"But Ami-chan..." Kyoko-chan said. I walked to class without them.

I stormed through the door and sat down in my seat. I set my bag on my desk and stuffed my hoodie into it, then I put it aside. Gokudera turned to face me and said, "What's gotten you so-" he started rudely, but he stopped in mid-sentence... He was staring at me. "What happened to-"

"Shut up," I said.

"What did you just-?!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. All the people I'm class looked at me. I heard some people start to whisper and point at me... Tsuna-san ran over to my desk.

"Ami-san...? You aren't wearing your sweatshirt? Why?"

"Hibari..." I said. I buried my face in my arms. I groaned. "Why did he have to do that?!"

"He made you take your sweatshirt off?" Tsuna-san asked. I pulled my head up from my arms, nodded, then stuck my face back in my arms. "Are you gonna be ok?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Ami-chan..." I heard Kyoko-chan's voice.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna-san said.

"Tsuna-kun... Can you let us talk for a second?"

"Ya... Sure... Gokudera-kun come on..." Tsuna grabbed Gokudera by the arm and dragged him away.

"Juudaime!"

"Kyoko-chan, I don't want to talk..."

"Why not? I just want to know why you have so many bandages on..."

"It's a long story..." I said.

"I have time."

"Me, too," Chrome-chan said.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked.

"Sure... Can you tell us at lunch? We can go somewhere private," Kyoko-chan said.

"Ok." I said. The bell rang, everybody took their seats. "What a day this is turning out to be... First that weird dream, now this!" I thought. I didn't ever raise my hand to answer a question, and thankfully I never got called on either.

When the lunch bell rang, I was joined by Chrome-chan and Kyoko-chan. "Where can we go?" I asked.

"Why not the roof again? No one ever eats up there," Kyoko-chan said.

We walked to the roof, carrying our lunches. We sat down. I began eating, but Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan were staring at me.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" asked Kyoko-chan.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "Yeah..." I said. "My mom was a single mom who was very poor... She gave me up to give me a better chance." I laughed darkly. "Anything, but that happened. I was forced into one abusive foster home to the next. They beat me... I didn't even do anything wrong! After the last foster home, I was put into a science facility to be a guinea pig..." I didn't elaborate on this part because Kyoko-chan didn't know much about the mafia... "Those were the worst months of my entire life... But one day, Papa came to save me and he arrested the man who used me as a test subject... These bandages hide all of my scars from those times..." I curled up and dug my face into my arms. I felt arms wrap around me. I lifted my head. Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan were hugging me.

"That's all in the past! You have us now! We won't ever let that happen to you ever again!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Never ever!" Chrome-said.

"Thank you. Thank you, guys!" I hugged them back. "I'm glad I have friends like you!"

"We'll always be here for you!" Kyoko-chan said.

"I know you will!" I said. "I've never told the whole story to anybody but Papa. It makes me relieved that you guys know." We continued hugging, but we eventually let go to eat lunch. We chatted about happier things and ate our lunch.

When we finished, we cleaned up and headed back down to our classroom. Tsuna-san came up to me, followed by Gokudera.

"Are you ok, Ami-san?" Tsuna-san asked.

"Yep. I'm ok now!" I smiled.

"That's good! I'm glad you're ok..." The bell rang.

"You've gotten rid of your insecurities... How will you face your true feelings?" the voice said.

When school ended, I walked home with my friends again. I waved goodbye to them when I reached my apartment. Papa was inside once again.

"No sweatshirt today?" Papa asked.

"No sweatshirt," I said.

"That's good! How was your day today?"

"Emotional... I had to take off my hoodie and so everybody saw them... But I talked about it with Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan, so it was all good!"

"That's good..."

"Papa, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I need some help. I had this really weird last night and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means..."

"Sure, I help the best I can." I explained my dream. Papa looked slightly angry...

"What, Papa?" I asked.

"You care greatly for Tsunayoshi Sawada, do you not?"

"Yes, he's a nice person. He made me hope again. Why?"

Papa was silent for a while. "Are you in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada?" he asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Are you in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada?" he repeated.

"No... I guess not, I mean... Maybe... I don't know!"

"So you are..." Papa sounded angry.

"Hey, I never said that!"

"But you are hesitating."

"Well, you did ask me out of the blue!"

"Do you have feelings for Tsubayoshi Sawada, yes or no?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes or no?" Papa asked sternly.

My true feelings... What are my true feelings? I thought about them for a while before I said, "Yes."

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	6. Shying and Revealing

The rest of the week was uneventful. I went to school, came hime and did my homework, thats pretty much it. When the weekend came, Reborn-san called a meeting at Tsuna-san's house. I didn't know who all was invited but I guessed the Guardians were coming, all of them. Even Hibari... eek... Papa did disappear for a couple days after I admitted I was in love with Tsuna-san, but he came back the day of the meeting. Apparently, Papa Bermuda was invited as well.

I walked to Tsuna-san's house with Papa on my shoulder. I rang the door bell and Tsuna-san answered it. "Ah! Ami-san, you're right on time! Come in, everyone's waiting to see you."

"Umm, what?" I asked. Everyone? What did he mean by 'everyone'?" I started to get nervous...

"You'll see..." he said. He lead me into the living room. It was packed full of people and babies... I recognized a couple of faces, like the Guardians, Lal Mirch, Collonello, some people from our class were there as well. "This is Ami, my Guardian of the Night Ring." Everyone stared at me. All those people... staring... at me. EEEK!

"I thought you said I was on time?" I said. My voice cracked a couple of times.

"We gave an incorrect time a couple minutes late so I could explain a few things to all of them," Tsuna-san said.

"I'm sure you're wondering who all these people are. Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Reborn-san said. "Or at least, only the people who haven't met Ami."

"I'll start! Hi, Ami-chan! My name is Byakuran! Nice to meet you!" said the man named Byakuran. He had white hair and a tattoo under his light purple-colored eyes. Why did he call me 'Ami-chan'...? Impolite...

"Hello, Ami-san. My name is Yuni, nice to meet you!" She was a little girl with brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a horribly big hat shaped like a mushroom and a cape thing. I felt Papa tense up on my shoulder...

"Gamma," said the man curtly. How impolite... People these days...

"I'm Enma Kozato, pleasure to meet you, Ami-san," said a red-headed boy. He reminded me a little of Tsuna-san. He had a bunch of bruises and band aids on his face, was he bullied?

"Adelheid Suzuki, pleasure," she said. it came across kind of curt, but i think she was trying to be nice... maybe? She was a very tall girl, black hair and very large breasts...

I recognized Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko-chan's older brother, the Sun Guardian. "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! Nice to meet you- TO THE EXTREME!" Too loud... Could you tone it down, like a lot? Or maybe go mute...

"Tch... This is so bothersome. Kyoya Hibari..." EEK! He really was here...

"Kufufu... My name is Mukruo Rokudo." Mukuro Rokudo... I've seen him in the prison before. Oh, ya! Papa warned me about him. His hair really does kind of looks like a pineapple...

"Lal Mirch, nice to properly meet you." Now that she was an adult, it was scary how much we did look alike...

"I'm Collonello, maggot!"

"Verde, what a specimen you must be..." What? Did he say 'specimen'... Don't tell me he's another scientist?! Papa, save me from this evil baby!

"I'm Skull! Fear my awesome power!"

"Shut up, Skull!" Reborn-san said. Reborn-san and Collonello kicked him simultaneously.

"Mammon." He looked kind of mysterious, but I couldn't figure out if he was a girl or guy...

"I am Fon. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ami-san," he said. He was dressed in a Chinese style outfit, like the other baby Lambo chased when I first met him.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. I smiled at all of them, trying to be polite. Only Yuni-chan, Enma-san, Fon, and Byakuran smiled back... It was kind of awkward for a second.

"You may be wondering why you are meeting all these people. They are allies, since you are a Guardian now, we thought it might be necessary for you to meet them and them to meet you," Reborn-san said. "The babies, including myself, are the former Arcobaleno, along with Yuni and Lal."

"Ok," I said. Yuni? A former Arcobaleno? She's so young...

"That's it for today's meeting," Reborn-san said.

Wow, short. Enma and Yuni-chan came up and said it was nice meeting me. Most of the people left, at the same time, so I was stuck waiting to get out. I looked around and saw that Verde was staring at me. "Papa... The scientist..." I whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Papa asked. Why wasn't he paying attention? Was there something troubling him?

"The scientist... He's staring at me..." I repeated. I pointed at Verde.

Papa looked at Verde. "Knock it off, Verde. Using people for experiments is illegal and will get you a one way ticket to my prison."

"What I do and don't do, does not concern you. I do what I want and will always get what I want," he smiled evilly at me...

"Why is he staring at me?! Is he gonna kidnap me on the middle of the night and do experiments on me?! What if I can't escape?! What if Papa doesn't come to save me?!" I thought fearfully. I backed away slowly from Verde.

"No need to be frightened, Ami. I'll protect you," Papa said. This made me feel much better, knowing that Papa would be there to protect me, but I was still kinda freaked out... Mental and physical trauma dies hard, no doubt.

"Are you ok, Ami-san? You looked scared," Tsuna-san said.

"Oh! No... It's fine... Totally fine..." I blushed... "STOP BLUSHING AMI!" I thought.

"If you say so..." he said. Phew... He didn't suspect me. Score one for Ami! When the door way was clear, we headed home. I said goodbye to Tsuna-san, Reborn-san, Lambo, and Nana, Tsuna-san's mom.

As I walked with Papa on my shoulder, I carried on a mostly one-sided conversation. I would ask Papa something and he would nod and give an short answer... Something was definitely bothering him. I got through the door of my apartment and Papa hopped off my shoulder.

"Is something bothering you, Papa?" I asked. He said something very quietly, did he even notice I was talking to him? I clapped in front of his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you a question. Is something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself..." I repeated.

"Oh, really?" he said.

"Yes, really. Ever since we met everybody, you've been acting weird..."

"I just have a lot to deal with... I put some new criminals in prison... I'm very busy."

"Oh, sorry..." So that was it...

"It's ok, Ami. I'm fine, really," he said.

"Ok, I believe you," I said.

"I've been doing this too long..." he said to himself.

How long exactly is too long... Wait a minute... How old is Papa anyway? "Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away," he said.

"Do you promise you'll answer me?"

"Well... That depends on the question."

"Come on, Papa! Please! Humor me?"

"Fine," he said.

"How old are you?"

"Let's see..." He thought for a couple seconds. "My real age, or my grown body's physical age?"

"Um... Both?"

"Well, I've been alive for 524 years, but my body before I was cursed was twenty-four."

"524 years..." It took awhile for me to process this... "WHAT?!"

"What? Is that surprising to you?"

"Well DUH! You're like a baby! Saying you're really 524 is kinda mind-blowing..."

"Huh... I guess I never thought of that," he said.

"What have you been doing all these years?"

"The Vindice, of course," he said.

"No, I mean like before you started the Vindice... How were you cursed? I wanna know!"

"You said 'a' question, I'm not answering all of them."

"Papa! Please?! I really want to know!"

"Really, you honestly want to know?" he asked.

"Yes! I do!"

"I'll answer your questions, some of them..."

"Oh! Really! Yay! Ok... Where do I start...?" I thought for a minute or two. "Oooh! What were you like before you were cursed?"

"I was an Italian noble from a wealthy family. I was to be the heir, before I was cursed."

"What generation of the Arcobaleno were you?" I asked.

"I was the first ever Cloud Arcobaleno," he said.

"Really? That's cool!" I said.

"No, it's not. It was, and is, torture. Having an adult mind put inside a baby's body is not 'cool'," he said.

"Oh, sorry..." I guess I should ask anymore about that... "Did you ever fall in love?"

Papa hesitated for a minute... "Yes..." There was a hint of sadness in his voice... but who cares! Papa was in loooove!

"OHHH! What's her name?! What was she like?!" I asked.

"Her name was Arabella, she was extremely beautiful and mysterious. She was a Shaman, like that girl we met today. I believe that she is Yuni's ancestor as well. She has a striking resemblance to Arabella... I was very much in love with her, and she with me. Then we got cursed..."

"We? She was an Arcobaleno, too?"

"Yes, she was the first Sky Arcobaleno, the boss," he said. "She died a while after..."

"Oh," I said. Papa told me once that the Sky Arcobaleno has a short life-span... Poor Papa...

"And when she died, all my love died with her. That is when Checker Face began to look for new Arcobaleno. I started the Vindice soon after... I knew he would continue this cycle, so I waited to take my revenge on him for cursing me and then letting her die."

"Is that what made the Flame of Night?"

"Yes..." Papa changed his mood abruptly. "Well, I have things to do. I better go! Bye, Ami!" He warped out.

I decided to chill out the rest of the weekend. I watched television for a while. I looked at my pocket watch. "The Vongola Crest..." I said. I looked at the engraving. I've seen the Vongola Crest before, this one was somehow different... I looked at it closer, in the light. i saw two animals on either side of the Crest. "Dogs? No, wolves? Why are they on the Vongola Crest... Well, whatever!" I stopped thinking about it and went back to my tv.

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	7. Birthday and Rankings

I remember that day... That day I almost unwillingly confessed to Tsuna-san... What a horrible day to begin with, my birthday... I still hate that day. The day I was born, November 19, a truly cursed day...

I invited the whole Simon Family and all the Guardians, Papa, Reborn-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. It was going to be at Tsuna-san's house. His mom made the food for the party. I got there early to help set everything up, but Lambo and I fulfilled our pinky promise and we ended up playing together. After we finished playing, Lambo was tried and took a nap, so I helped his mom with the cooking.

"Oh, no! You don't need to help me! It's your birthday! You're not supposed to be doing anything today!"

"I insist!" I said. We baked my cake and put it in the oven. Tsuna-san came in and took a deep breath and smiled.

"What smells so good?" he asked.

"Ami-chan and I made a cake! It's baking right now."

"You can cook? Really? That's awesome!" he said.

I blushed and said, "Oh, I'm not as good and your mom..."

"Nonsense! She's very good! Now, you go set up for the party, the guests will be arriving soon!" She smiled at me and Tsuna-san. "Ami, stay here while Tsu-kun go sets everything up! We want you to be surprised!" Tsuna-san went into the living room. I stayed in the kitchen and saw a little boy with a long scarf come in.

"Are you Ami-nee?" he asked. "I'm Futa! Nice to meet you!"

I knelt down to his eye level. "Nice to meet you Futa!"

"I have a present for you, since I heard it was your birthday!" He smiled at me.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I patted his head.

"Tsuna-nii said it was a surprise so I can't tell you about it!"

"Ok, we'll I'll be looking forward to it!" He ran off. "What a sweet kid!"

"Ami-san! Chrome-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru are here!" Tsuna-san yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I ran to the front door and there they were!

"Happy birthday Ami-chan!" they said in unison.

I blushed, "Thanks! Come in, Tsuna-san's setting up in the living room. I'm not allowed in..." I made a fake pouting face.

"Really? Should we help him... It seems like a lot of work to do alone..." Haru-chan said. "But I don't want to leave the birthday girl alone!"

"No, it's fine! You can help if you want to... I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist! And you have to listen to me," I said. "because it's my birthday!" I added.

"Ok, well... We'll see you when the rest of the guest come!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Have fun!" I said. The three walked into my 'restricted area.' I went back into the kitchen to see if Tsuna-san's mom needed any help. She did, so I helped plate all the foods, along with Bianchi. I heard the doorbell ring a couple more times, but Tsuna-san said he would get it... I was really stuck in the kitchen.

Nana left the kitchen to see if everything was ready. She came back with a blind fold and said, "Everyone's here! Put this on!"

"Ok," I said. I took the blindfold and put it over my eyes. Bianchi and his mom lead me into the living room, blind. I didn't run into ip anything, thankfully. When his mom took off the blind fold, I saw everybody! Enma-san and all the Simon Family, all the Guardians except Hibari, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, even Futa! Papa was next to Reborn-san!

"Happy birthday Ami!" they all said.

I blushed profusely. "Thanks you guys for coming!"

"It's our pleasure, Ami-san!" Tsuna-san said.

"Open your presents! Open them!" Haru-chan said.

"You did not..." I said. But what I was thinking was, PRESENTS?! YAY! PRESENTS!

"Yes we did!" she said. They all held a package!

"You really didn't have to..." I said. Yes, you actually did... I thought.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Open them!" Haru-chan said. MY PLEASURE!

Tsuna-san was holding a book and gave it to me first. "Hibari-san dropped this at the front door and then left..."

I took the book. "The Student Handbook..." I read. "Thanks Hibari! I've been needing one of these!" Everyone stared at me like I was nuts... "Hey, the way I see it, its a book full of ways to avoid Hibari..."

"That's so true... I never thought about it that way..." Tsuna-san said.

"Open mine next, Ami-chan!" Haru-chan said. She gave me the present. I opened it. I smiled very big when I saw what it was!

"A cookbook for cakes?! Omigod! Haru-chan I love you!" I hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE it!" Someone took the book away from my grasp... "Wha...?"

"Ami, I'm taking this from you so you don't go home and make all these and eat them for days on end... I'll let you have it one day a week," Papa said.

"But... The cake?!"

"One day a week, only."

"Fine..." I said begrudgingly.

"Ami-chan, why don't you open mine?" Kyoko-chan asked. "It's from me and Onii-chan!"

"Sure!" I took the envelope she gave me and opened it. There were coupons for free slices if cake at the cake shop we always go to! "Omigod! This is awesome! Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome, TO THE EXTREME!' Ryohei said. Once again... MUTE BUTTON! I hugged Kyoko-chan.

"Here," said Gokudera. He thrusted the box into my hands. I opened it and it was another book. A book about UMAs... What in the hell is an UMA?

"Thanks..." I tried to sound genuine.

"It's nothing," he said.

"This is from the whole Simon Family," Enma-san said. He handed me a box. I opened it and it was the first five volumes of a manga!

"This is awesome! Thank you guys so much!" I said. "I can't wait to read these!"

"I'm glad you like them," he said.

"Kufufu, my gift will top all of these!" Mukuro presented me with a smelly box. I took, unwillingly... I opened it.

"Thanks... for the pineapple..." It was rotten...

"So you can always remember me!" he said proudly.

"I don't think I want to..." I thought. I thought of a genius plan to get revenge on Mukuro and Gokudera! I set the horrible gift aside.

"Ami-chan... Mine next!" Chrome-chan said. She handed me a small box. I took it and opened it. They're were a dozen or so rubber bands for my hair! They all had a charm on them. I saw one had a pineapple!

"This is so amazing! Thanks Chrome-chan! I'll use these all the time!" I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like them, Ami-chan!" she said.

"I love them!" I said. I released her from my embrace and Yamamoto handed me an envelope.

"My gift to you!" he said. I opened the envelope and inside was a coupon for a free meal. "It's for my family's restaurant!"

"Thanks, I'll definitely use this!" I said.

"Ami, open mine next," Reborn-san said. He pointed to a big box. I picked it up and opened it up. There was a card. "Read it."

'This equipment is for the use of blackmailing people only. Do not use for any other purpose except to blackmail. -Reborn' It said. I grinned at him and opened the box. Inside was a video camera and a voice recorder.

I giggled and smirked evilly at Reborn-san. "Thanks a lot! I've always wanted these!" He smirked back at me.

"I thought you might like them!" he said.

"Why don't you open mine next, Ami?" Papa said. He handed me a black box with a silver ribbon. I opened the box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A chain cleaning kit! I put together the contents myself," he said.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks Papa!" I hugged him.

"I new you'd like it!" he said.

"Tsuna, you're up!" Reborn-san said. Tsuna looked concerned. He handed me a small box, reluctantly, and I opened it. Inside was a bracelet made out of blue string. It had a charm braided into it of a music note.

"Did you make this Tsuna-san?" I asked.

He blushed and said, "Yes, it's really bad, but it was the best I could do. If you don't like it I could make another one..."

I took it out of the box and looked at it. It was poorly made, but I could tell he worked very hard making it. "It's beautiful!" I said. I put it on and admired it.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's really pretty! Thank you, Tsuna-san!" I said while blushing... 'STOP BLUSHING AMI!' I thought.

"Futa, it's your turn! This is gonna be interesting..." Reborn-san said.

Futa came up to me and said, "What would you like me to rank for you?"

"How about her favorite people in Namimori!" Haru-chan said.

"I don't get what's going on..." I said.

"Ranking Futa. His rankings are all 100% accurate. He can rank anything for you," Reborn-san said.

"It's my present for you, Ami-nee!" he said.

"I guess you could rank what Haru-chan suggested. I don't really care," I said.

"Ok, Ami-nee!" he said. Futa's eyes went funny... Things started to float...

"What's going on?"

"He's in Ranking Mode," Tsuna-san said. "Gravity goes all weird when he does this..."

"Ranking 26 out of 26 is Julie. She thinks he is a pervert and he kidnapped Chrome in the past. He is someone she hates on sight," Futa said. Shit... So that's what this is gonna be...

"Hey! That was Daemon Spade!" Julie said. I wanted to run away... Run far far far far far far far far away...

"25 out of 26 is Shammal. She is disgusted by perverts and Shammal is one of the biggest."

"That's soo true..." Gokudera said.

"24 out of 26 is Mochida. She thinks he is just a hate able person."

"Reasonable..." Tsuna-san said.

"23 out of 26 is all of the Disciplinary Committee. She likes breaking rules and their hair freaks her out."

"Ami? What did he say? You break the rules?" Papa said.

"Papa-"

"22 out of 26 is Hibari. She thinks he is scary as hell and always punishes her for ditching class to eat cake."

"Ami?! What do you even do at school?!" Papa asked furiously.

"Papa, I swear I don't always-"

"21 out of 26 is Kauru. His hair bothers her." Everybody started laughing, except Kauru... I think I hurt his feelings...

"20 out of 26 is Ryohei. He is too loud and enthusiastic for her, who likes music and values quiet."

"HAHA TURF TOP!" Gokudera said.

"It's nothing personal I swear..." I said.

"It's all good," he said.

"19 out of 26 is Aoba. I quote Ami, 'loud idiot number two'." Everybody laughed again, except Aoba...

"I am not an idiot!" he said.

"Yes you are," Julie said.

"18 out of 26 is Yamamoto. She thinks he is a nice, like-able person."

"Thanks, Ami-san!" he said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"17 out of 26 is Bianchi. She finds her every statement on love funny."

"I'm glad someone appreciates my words!" she said.

"16 out of 26 is Adelhied. She has sympathy for having to live with Julie."

"I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Julie asked.

"Yes, you are..." Adel said.

"15 out of 26 is Shittopi-chan. She finds her antics funny and is a useful Gokudera repellant."

"Hey!" Gokudera said.

"14 out of 26 is Nana. They are baking buddies."

"That's soo adorable!" Haru-chan said.

"13 out of 26 is Gokudera. She likes arguing with him. He keeps her occupied when she is bored."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera said.

"It's true!" I said. I smiled at him, to tease him. He looked angry at me.

"Whatever..." he said.

"12 out of 26 is Mukuro. She loves to tease and prank him."

"How did the pineapple pervert get one ahead of me?!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed.

"Why you-!" Gokudera said to Mukuro.

"11 out of 26 is Enma. She sympathizes for him and likes his calm nature."

"Oh! Next is the top ten!" Haru-chan said. The top ten... Who would be first...? TSUNA-SAN?! NOOO! THIS COULD NOT CONTINUE!

"Maybe we should stop here... Futa is getting tired I bet..."

"10 out of 26 is Kyoko. One of her first friends, but main love rival."

"Love rival? For who?" she asked.

SHIIIIIIIITTT! "I have no idea... I'm not in love... Something must be wrong... I bet it's because Futa is getting worn out. We should stop, like, now before he collapses...'

"Futa's rankings are always 100% accurate, unless its raining, but it's not raining..." Reborn-san said.

"9 out of 26 is Haru. Haru is like the crazy friend she never had before, but also Haru is a love rival."

"Love rival? You mean Tsu-" I quickly covered her mouth.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY!" I said.

"8 out of 26 is me! She likes me because I am a nice kid! Thanks Ami-nee! I like you too!" Futa said.

"You're welcome, Futa!"

"7 out of 26 is I-Pin. She likes her disciplined nature."

"I-Pin? What about Lambo-san?! Don't you like Lambo-san's discipline?"

"Yes, Lambo! I like you too!" I said.

"I can't believe we got beat by these annoying kids..." Gokudera said.

"6 out of 26 is Lambo. She likes playing the big sister role a lot and likes spoiling Lambo."

"Lambo likes Ami-nee!" He gave me a big hug. I hugged him back, but I released quickly because I had a HUGE crisis I nee to avert.

"5 out of 26 is Hana. They share the same taste in cake and tv/anime." I CAN'T LET THIS CONTINUE MUCH FURTHER!

"4 out of 26 is Chrome. One of her first friends, she is quiet and sane, she has good music taste too."

"Ami-chan!" Chrome's eyes lit up and she blushed. I smiled back at her.

I must stop this now. Desperate times call for desperate measures... I nearly tackled Futa trying to 'hug' him...

"Thanks, Futa, for this awesome birthday present! You must be really tired! Why don't you stop here?" I said.

"But I haven't finished ranking-"

"Yeah, let him finish!" Haru-chan said. "I want to know who is number one!"

"Haru-chan, he looks really tired..." I said.

"He does? Eek! Is it exhausting him? We don't want him to get sick..." she said.

"Yeah, that's why he should stop," I agreed. Phew...

"But I'm not-" Futa tried to say.

"Shh... Don't exhaust yourself," I said. Nana came up to him and carried him onto the couch. She lied him down.

"You should push yourself too hard, Futa," she said.

"But Mama-"

"You need to rest," she insisted. "I'll go get the cake!"

"Yay! Crisis: averted! Time for cake!" I thought.

Nana came back with the cake. She lit the candles and stuck them into the cake. She turned off the lights and everybody sang happy birthday to me. It was hard not to blush... I blew out the candles and I wished to be with everyone for a long time. Tsuna-san's mom cut the cake and everybody got a pice of the vanilla cake with chocolate icing.

"Soo yummy!" I said.

We ate our cake and chatted, I got seconds as did a couple others. As we finished, people started leaving. I said goodbye and thank you to all of them. Soon, it was just me, Papa, Reborn-san and Tsuna-san. I grabbed my gifts and said, "Goodbye! Thank you for letting me have my party here!" to them.

Papa and I headed home. "I'm guessing I wasn't number one..." he said.

"I don't know... I just couldn't let him say number one no matter who it was. Especially if it was Tsuna-san. I would be mortified of he actually said Tsuna-san as number one..."

"You really love him..." he said. "You should tell him soon."

"But I know he likes Kyoko-chan... I'll be rejected. I don't want to tell him..."

"So what if you get rejected? At least he'll know how you feel."

"Can we drop this subject?" I said.

"If that's what you what..." Papa said.

We walked in silence. I had this weird feeling that I was being followed back to my apartment.

When we got inside I said, "Papa... Was I being followed?"

"Not that I know of. I would have picked up on the person if you were."

"Ok..." I still felt uneasy...

"Ami, how's your training coming?" Papa asked.

Crud... "I was supposed to train?"

"My god, Ami... Of course you should be training! You are leaps and bounds behind all the others. I'll find someone to help you train... Maybe Jager could help you?" Papa said.

"Jager-kun?"

"Yes, he can help you increase your combat ability and he is highly skilled. I'm sure he'll help you!" he said.

"I guess..." I said.

"I'll ask him later. You better put all of that stuff away and go to sleep soon. It's getting pretty late and you have school tomorrow," Papa pointed out.

"Ok, I'll get right on that."

"Ok, bye! Happy Birthday Ami! Good night!" He warped out.

* * *

_If you really want to know, the next three on the Ranking were in the order: 3rd Reborn, 2nd Bermuda, and 1st Tsuna._

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	8. The 'Varia' Important Visitors

The day after my birthday was definitely an interesting one...

I was sitting there in English class doodling in the margins of my notes, when our Sensei excused himself to go to the bathroom. The class sat there for a couple seconds before something shiny flew into the room. It puncture the wall. I looked at it, it was a weirdly shaped knife.

I heard someone laugh, "Ushishishi..." A blonde boy wearing... a tiara? walked in the classroom. His eyes were covered by his bangs... He looked really creepy... "I thought he'd never leave..." the boy said.

"Belphegor?!" Gokudera said. Did he know this guy? "If you're here then-"

"VOOOOIII!" someone yelled...

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked.

A man with waaaaay to long hair bursted into the room. "VOI! Where is Ami de Luca?!"

Gulp... I slowly sunk into my chair. Luckily, Gokudera is taller than me... Why wasn't anybody reacting to this! Was someone masking them in illusions?

"Squalo?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna-san said to the man with horribly long hair.

"Ushishishi... That's none of your business!" The boy named Belphegor said. He looked at me. GULP! "Is that her?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gokudera said. "Why are they looking for Ami?" he asked Tsuna.

"Ushishi... It is her," he said. He walked over to my desk, and smiled at me creepily... "Come with me for a second," he said. He grabbed my arm, I tried to shake off his grip. His grip was still firm. He pulled me to my feet.

"Ami-san!" Tsuna-san said.

"VOI! Stay out of this! This is official Varia business!" Squalo said.

"Varia?" I asked.

"Ushishishi... You haven't told her about us? That makes me sad..." Belphegor said, I'm guessing he was sarcastic because it didn't sound like had any emotion in that sentence... He dragged me towards the door. Gokudera tried to help me break out, but Belphegor pulled out knives put of nowhere and pointed them towards me... CREEPY! "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We are the best assassins in the world, you know," he said.

"Assassins?!" my voice cracked.

"Oh, don't worry... We aren't here to kill you, but they never said anything about harming you," he smiled creepily at me.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked.

"Stop asking to many questions." He put the knives closer to me... I was dragged closer and closer to the door. The long haired man was waiting.

"Ami-san!" Tsuna-san said. "Don't hurt her!" He got up and ran over to us.

"Stop interfering with our mission," Belphegor said.

"I'm going with you! To make sure she's ok!" Tsuna-san said.

"Not possible! Boss' orders were only for the girl," Squalo said.

"I'm supposed to protect her! I won't allow you to harm her!" I blushed. Tsuna-san was going to protect me! I tried to free myself again, to no avail.

"She's a stubborn one..." Squalo said.

"I can fix that," someone said. This voice was faintly familiar. A baby came out of nowhere. It was Mammon, the former Mist Arcobaleno! So it was him doing the illusions...

"Mammon, shut her up," Belphegor said. 'Shit...' I thought.

"Mammon stop!" Reborn-san came out of nowhere and kicked him out of the air. "What do you want with our Night Guardian?"

"Boss' orders are to bring her alive to him," Squalo said.

"Why?" Tsuna-san asked.

"He didn't say," Belphegor said. "Let us carry out our mission and we'll leave you alone."

"Tsuna, I wouldn't go with them if I were you... Xanxus wouldn't be very happy to see you. I'll go with them," Reborn-san said.

"Not possible!" Squalo said.

"You think you can stop me?" Reborn-san said.

"Boss isn't gonna be happy..." Mammon said.

"It's not our fault if we 'don't notice him'." Belphegor said.

"Wait... Who is this 'Boss'?" I asked. "Someone please give me some inkling into what the hell is going on!"

"I'll fill you in on the way," Reborn-san said.

"We have a schedule to maintain. We need to go. Stop struggling or we'll make you stop," Belphegor said creepily.

"It's alright, Ami," Reborn-san said.

"You can let go of me..." I said. Belphegor let go of my arm and I followed him and Squalo out of the classroom. Reborn-san got on my shoulder. We passed our Sensei... Did he not see me, or was Mammon's illusions hiding us?

"It's the illusions," Reborn-san whispered, as if he read my mind.

"Should someone tell Papa about this?" I whispered back.

"I'll have Tsuna tell him. He's there in your apartment after you come home from school right?"

"Yeah." Reborn-san disappeared for a minute or so, but came back on my shoulder. Luckily, English class was the next to last class of the day. I could only imagine Papa's expression when Tsuna-san tells him... He would be furious... Oh dear... Would he blame me for this? He couldn't possibly blame me for this, I just did what I was told... And Reborn-san is here as well... "Reborn-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are these people dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes, very dangerous. They area group of assassins, actually they part of the Vongola. They are the Varia's most elite force. You might be in real danger if I wasn't here," he said. My instincts told me to run away... so I did.

I ran down the hallways and hope they couldn't catch me. "Ami! Stop!" Reborn-san said, but I just kept running. I saw Squalo in front of me. I stopped and turned around. Belphegor was there with Mammon.

"Shit!" I tried to warp out quickly, but before I knew it I was caught by Belphegor.

"Ushishishi... You really shouldn't have done that!" Belphegor said. I felt something come down hard on my head, and I blacked out. I don't remember what happened after that..

I remember Papa waking me up. "Ami? Ami! She's opening her eyes!"

"Papa?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, it's me," he said. I looked around. I didn't recognize the location.

"Where are we?" I sat up. The back of my head hurt like hell.

"You can sit up? Don't push yourself..."

"I'm fine, Papa."

"We are in the Varia's headquarters. You've been for a while... Why did you faint?" Papa asked.

"I think she was too scared and overwhelmed by the situation. She ran away and they caught her and knocked her out," Reborn-san said.

"Reborn-san? You're still here?" I said.

"Yes, I said I would accompany you, did I not?"

"Oh... I thought you would leave if Papa came..."

"I came here as soon as Tsunayoshi told me what happened. I was right to come too! Wait until they hear from me..."

"Wait... How did I even get here?" I asked.

"Mammon carried you by an illusionary rope," Reborn-said.

"Oh..."

"It would have been a lot easier if you hadn't run... You know that right?" he said.

"Ya... But I felt like needed to get away. You said they were dangerous, so I... just ran," I said.

He was silent for a moment. "I meant they were dangerous if you got on their bad side. You might have just done so."

"It really wasn't very wise..." Papa said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" I argued. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing!"

"You need to work on not being impulsive," Papa said. "This is why you need to train. If situations like this come up, you need to know who to fight not run away."

"You're saying I should have fought them? After I learned they are trained assassins? You're insane..."

"I'm saying you have the 'flight' urge in dangerous situations, I want you to defend yourself instead of running. You aren't even a fast runner; what made you think you could run away from them anyway?" Papa said.

"I just trusted my instinct and ran..."

"You probably shouldn't trust it at times like that..."

"Whatever... It doesn't change the fact that I did what I did."

"That's true..." Reborn-san said.

Belphegor came in the room not long after. "The sleeping beauty has woken up, I see."

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"You better drop the attitude when you talk to Boss... He won't like that at all. Ushishishi... Boss wants to see you, and don't run away this time, or something even worse will happen than that little bump on your head," he threatened. I touched the back of my head, it really hurt like freaking hell... That's 'a little bump'? Oh dear...

"I won't run..." I said.

"That's the spirit," he said sarcastically. "Follow me."

I got up and Papa and Rebron-san got on both of my shoulders. He lead me out the door and down the hallway. He lead me into a room. We walked though the doors. I saw a man sitting in a chair. His face was resting on his hand and his eyes were closed. He looked angry... He had a bunch of scars on his face, he looked like a very scary guy.

"Boss, she's here," Belphegor said. He walked out. The man named Xanxus opened his eyes and looked at me. He still looked freaking scary. He had very piercing eyes... They creeped me out almost as much as Papa's stare did, and THAT was saying something.

"So you are the trash he picked to be his Guardian... Tch... Figures," he said. I was too scared if this guy to be offended.

I didn't know how to respond to this, either because I was scared stiff or because it was to blunt to give an answer...

"You can leave now. I just wanted to see you," he said. He closed his eyes again.

"What?" I thought.

"Just leave, Ami," Papa whispered in my ear. So I left... Belphegor was waiting outside. He escorted us out the door. It was a very short visit.

"So we just go home...?" I said to Reborn.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Should we warp? Or what? Wait... Where the hell are we anyway?" I asked.

"I guess we could warp. We're in Italy, the Varia Headquarters," Papa said.

"Didn't I say that already?" Reborn-san said.

"No, you didn't mention Italy..." I hated Italy... The place where I was born... Gross. We warped back to my apartment a few seconds later.

Reborn-san said goodbye and left. "Well that was a weird visit... They went through all the trouble of knocking me out just to say 'hi, now leave'? Strange..." I said.

"I guess the Varia have a strange way of doing things..." Papa said. I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to ask Jager to train you when I get back. I want you to take the next couple days if school off so you can train. If anything happens like this, I need you to be prepared as soon as possible."

" 'mkay," I said.

"Is there anything else you need?" Papa asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"Ok, I'll be going. I'll tell you what time to meet him and where later today," he said.

"Bye, Papa!" I said. He waved as he warped out. "Man, I wish I had that cookbook... I could make a cake!" I complained.

Knowing this was a futile dream, I decided to read the manga that the Simon Family got me. I got the first volume, laid down on the couch, and began reading. "Ooh! A romance manga!" I said. Before I knew it, I finished the first volume. I picked up the second plume, but right as I started reading Papa warped in.

"Hey, Papa," I said.

"Hello, Ami. Ok, you are to meet Jager at the forest where you first started your training at 9:00 AM tomorrow. Good with you?" he asked.

"Roger that." I fake saluted him.

"Ok, he will see you then. Bye, Ami! And goodnight!" Papa warped out.

I went back to reading the second volume. I read for a while, before I heard the phone ring. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Ami-chan!" It was Kyoko-chan.

"Oh, hi! What's up, Kyoko-chan?" I asked.

"I was wondering why you left early today. Will you tell me? I've been worried..." she asked.

"No, nothing bad happened..." Crud... What do I tell her? "Papa and I needed to take care of... family affairs." It wasn't really a lie, well, sort of... ish...

She sighed. "That's a relief. I was worried that something bad happened."

"Nope! It's all good!" I said.

"Ok, I just wanted to check up on you! I'll see you at school!"

"Oh, I won't be at school, the rest of the week either. Papa said I should take the rest of the week off to do some... stuff," I said.

"Ok, I'll tell Chrome-chan and Haru-chan," she said.

"Ok! Thanks!"

"Bye, Ami-chan!"

"Bye, Kyoko-chan!" We hung up. I set my phone down and went back to reading the manga.

I finished the second and third books bye the end of the day, (hey it was a good series, don't judge me...) I went to sleep not looking forward to the day of training ahead.

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	9. Training and Tricking

I woke up around eight in the morning so I could get ready. I knew I could just warp there if I was running late, so I took my sweet time getting ready. Around eight forty-five, I was finished preparing myself for all the Jager-kun had in store for me... I took my chain cleaning kit I got for my birthday with me, just in case.

Jager-kun was waiting for me when I arrived. "Mornin' Jager-kun!" I said. He grunted back at me... "So what's the agenda for today?"

"You are training," he said.

"Well duh, I meant like what kind of training?"

"You show me what you can do first," he said. "I'd like to see if you can figure out your Vongola Gear, as well."

"Crud..." The one thing I forgot? Yes, you guessed it! My pocket watch... "I'm such an idiot... Can I warp back to my apartment really quick, grab my pocket watch and warp back? It'll take, like, less than a minute I swear!"

He nodded at me. So, I warped back to my apartment and searched for my pocket watch. It was on my bedside table, grabbed it and warped back to Jager-kun.

"You're late. It took you two minutes, twelve seconds," he said. I facepalmed... "Show me what you can do."

" 'mkay!" I said. I opened my pocket watch and let it absorb light. (Which I still think is weird considering I'm the NIGHT Guardian... Oh well.) The flames from the watch materialized in the shape of the guitar again. "Melody of the Night!" I said. I grabbed the guitar, expecting to be thrown backwards, but I wasn't! I was still standing and I was holding the guitar! "It... worked?! Yes! It worked! I've never been able to do that before!" I put the guitar in position and started playing. I'd never played guitar before, but somehow I already knew how. Jager-kun suddenly wigged out and started having a spaz attack... I stop playing and went over to him. "Jager-kun? Are you ok?!" I asked.

His breathing became all weird... He needed more flames? Why? I had no idea how Papa did the while 'recharge with flames thing' so I stated panicking... I emitted some Night Flames and then put my hand on Jager-kun... His breathing became normal, so I guess I did it right! Yay go me! Gosh, it's really exhausting... He took a lot of my flames. "How does Papa do this?" I thought.

Jager-kun stood up. "The 'Melody of the Night'? That's a very useful technique. It takes away your opponent's flames and gives them to you," he explained.

"Ooh cool! I'm like a magnet!" I said. "MAGNET POWERS: ACTIVATE!" I held my hand hand in the air dramatically and started laughing.

"Stop joking around. This isn't time to play, this is time to train," he said.

"Sorry. But I can't keep giving you my flames... It's really exhausting. Can we get Papa to-"

"No, he is busy," he interrupted.

"I have my ways~" I said. I winked at him.

"What are you planing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I lied. I had a devious plan and I was about to put it into action! "Bye bye, Jager-kun I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Ami-" TOO LATE! I had already warped out. I went into my kitchen and in the cabinet, I kept medicine. I took out a bottle and crushed a couple pills. I made tea and put the powder in it. I warped out agin. To where, you might ask? Hehe, just wait.

"Hi Papa!" I said.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to drop off some tea I made. I gave Jager-kun some, too. He told me you were busy, so I thought I'd come and say hi!"

"Ok...?" I suspect he knew something was wrong, but I don't think he knew what I was gonna do next. I gave the tea to him... and he drank it! I laughed evilly in my head. "What...?" I'm guessing he tasted the powder... He looked furious, I was soooooo dead after this. "AMI WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing..." I lied.

"AMI TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" he yelled.

"Jager-kun was exhausted and I can't keep giving him my flames..." I said.

"So you drug me?!"

"Well, ya..." I said. Yep, so so so so soooooo dead...

"Ami... you are... soo grounded... when I wake up..." The pills were working! Papa fell asleep. (Note: Kids, never try this at home... I don't want y'all to accidentally kill someone. Papa is really awesome like that, so he doesn't die very easily... So ya... DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME...)

I carried the sleeping Papa and warped back to Jager-kun...

"We have about eight hours until the pills wear off so lets make them count, 'kay!"

Jager-kun facepalmed... "Bermuda should lock you in the dark room, lifted off the floor by only your eyebrows..."

"Wait... WHAT?! HE WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?!"

"Yes, we have a room for that," he said simply. Those poor people... and their eyebrows! I got out on of my chains and chained Papa to Jager-kun... I have to admit this was really funny at the time... AT THE TIME... Gosh... I was very severely punished... (No, not the eyebrow room... Papa loves me to much for that~)

"Well, do you have any other techniques?" he asked me.

"No idea..." I said, but then I remembered what the voice said, 'I will not turn, unless you are ready to play your own melody.'  
"Turn..." I said. I opened the pocket watch and turned the knob to wind it up. It turned! The hands of the watch began to move. The opened to reveal a secret compartment inside of it. There were to rings inside. I took them out. They had animals on them, both wolves. "The wolves on the crest?" I asked. I looked at the front of the watch again. Sure enough, the wolves on the rings were in the crest. I put the two rings on.

"Call to them," said the voice.

"Call to them..." I repeated. "Um... Come on out?" I hesitated. Nothing happened.

"Call their names," it said.

"Names..." Something came to mind. "Lupi della Notte!" I said. (It means Wolves of the Night in Italian.)

The rings suddenly turned ice cold. Two masses of black flames came out and went onto the ground. They turned into wolf cubs, both were solid black. One of them had deep brown eyes and the other had yellow eyes and white spot on its forehead. "AWWW! How adorable!" I picked up them both and hugged them. They were soo adorable! "I'm gonna name you Coco," I said to the one with deep brown eyes. "And you are Torta!" I said to the one with yellow eyes and the white spot on his forehead. (Torta is cake in Italian.) They both licked me with delight! "I'm a mommy!" I said. I looked over to Jager-kun... He was facepalmimg. "What?" I asked him.

"Way do they do?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"We'll, why don't you try something? They have to be useful for something," he said.

"What was it called? That thing Tsuna-san said I might not be able to do... Cambio something... Cambio Forma?" The cubs started howling. "What is it little guys?" I asked them. They became masses of black flames again, but they morphed into something else. Torta became a park of goggles and Coco became a stick with a ball attached to a chain, the ball was very spiky. I put on the goggles and grabbed the chain-ball-thingy.

"I haven't seen that in over 400 years," Jager-kun said.

"What?"

"That mace was Bermuda's first weapon, Mace di Bermuda."

"This was Papa's?" I asked. Jager-kun nodded. I held the mace tighter. I tried to swing it around, it was very heavy, but I managed to do it. I aimed at a tree and the goggles locked on to my 'target'. I hit the tree exactly where I wanted too! "Yes! I did it!"

"Practice more," Jager-kun said.

" 'mkay." I practiced hitting the trees for a while, maybe a hour... I didn't really keep track of the time.

After I got tired, I sat down under a tree. "Why did you stop?" Jager-kun asked.

"I'm tired," I said.

"You won't achieve anything with that attitude. Keep going. You might want to practice all you can because I will spar with you after this."

That got me up. Jager-kun was one of the strongest Vindice! HOW IN THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT HIM AND STAND A CHANCE OF LIVING UNTIL TOMORROW?!

I kept practicing, working on speed rather than accuracy. I got pretty good, if I do say so myself. So far I hadn't hit myself with the big, spiky, ball of death, (thats what I call it.)

"You are ready," Jager-kun said. He got out his chains and said, "On the count of three..."

"What-"

"One."

"WAIT! I'm not re-"

"Two."

Guess I had no choice. I gripped the mace tightly and prepared to fight. "Three." He came directly at me. I dodged his attack by short warping at the last second.

"Phew... That was close..." I thought. He came back at me and short warped right behind me. I turned around quickly and hit him square in the cheek with the Ball of Death. He flew backwards. "I hit him? I actually hit him?!"

My moment didn't last very long, sure I hit him, but he got right back up... Crap. "Good hit," he said. He charged after me again.

"Ya, right..." I said. I changed the grip on my mace, I would regret this later... He short warped behind me again and I swung behind me. He, then, short warped in front of me. I swing at nothing so the force made fall over.

The Ball of Death landed on my foot. It hurt a lot... Like A LOT! A spike impaled my big toe. Ow. Coco and Torta suddenly changed back into wolf form. They looked at me with sad eyes. "No, it's ok! I swear! It doesn't hurt..." I said. They howled and started running around. "Coco! Torta!" They looked back at me and ran away. "UGGGH!" I groaned and ran after them. "Wait here Jager-kun... I'll go get them."

I got up and started running, (well, I limped more than anything... Running was pretty difficult since I just got stabbed in my big toe...) I wasn't a very fast runner anyway, so this made me very very slow. I couldn't afford to be slow chasing after not one, but TWO wolf cubs... I ran down the streets of Namimori searching for them yelling, "Coco? Torta? Where are you?" I was started at by a bunch of people... I was only trying to find my puppies! (Yes, they are cubs but whatever... Dogs are descendants of wolves so same difference...)

I was running still and ran into someone, almost plowing them over too... "I'm soo sorry- Tsuna?" I ran into Tsuna-san! OMG... My heart started pounding and I blushed.

"Ami-san? Are you ok? You look frantic," he said.

"I lost them!" I said.

"Who?!"

"My wolf cubs, Coco and Torta! They ran away while I was training with Jager-kun and-"

"Wolves?! What? Can you explain the situation?" he asked.

"Ok, so I turned the knob on my watch and two rings came out of a secret compartment. So I put the rings on and then they came out from the rings as wolves. I named them Coco and Torta. Jager-kun was all like, 'they must be useful for something' so I was like, 'ya... Tsuna-san said something about a Cambio Forma.' So they changed into a mace and goggles. I was fighting Jager-kun and I missed. I dropped the mace and it landed on my toe, then Coco and Torta freaked out and ran away!" I said.

"Cambio Forma? You can do a Cambio Forma?!" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point! I need to find them!"

"Oh... Yeah... I'll help you..." I'm guessing he was still in shock but we split up and decided to meet back where I ran I to him in an hour.

"Coco! Torta! Come back here!" I said. I found Torta fifteen minutes later, hiding under a shop sign. I picked him up. "Oh, Torta! Don't you ever run away again!" He whimpered in my hands. "It's ok..." I said. I petted him. "Do you know where Coco is?" I asked. (Yeah, I know I was talking to a wolf... What of it?) I spent the forty-fiveish minutes I had left searching for Coco. I couldn't find her... (In case you are confused, Coco is a girl and Totra is a boy, they are fraternal twinsies!)

I went back to the spot Tsuna-san and I were to meet. He was holding Coco! "I found this one," he said.

"Coco!" I said. I ran over to Coco and held her. "Where did you find her?"

"She sorta found me... I was looking for them and she walked up to me and started licking me," he said.

"Aww, she must like you!" like I do... "Coco, never ever run away like that EVER AGAIN! You had me worried sick!" They both whimpered and I hugged them both tightly. "It's ok, little guys. It's ok."

"They are really adorable," Tsuna-san said.

"I know, right!"

"So... How's your training going? You said you were training with Jager, right?" he asked.

"It's going good! I mastered Melody of the Night and I got my Cambio Forma down." Coco and Torta stated howling again. "Not now guys..." I said. They stopped.

"What is your Cambio Forma? I don't think there's a first generation Guardian that had Night Flames, well, besides Daemon, but I'm guessing he got those later."

"Mace di Bermuda! I get Papa's first weapon and a pair of goggles for tracking heat sources and they help with accuracy!" I said.

"Mace di Bermuda? That's cool! Bermuda, does he know you have it?" I started laughing. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No... It's nothing..." I said. "No, he doesn't know yet."

"Oh well I'm sure he'd be-"

"Ami, what's taking so long?" Jager-kun warped right behind me and scared the living hell outta me and Tsuna-san.

"HOLY SHIT JAGER-KUN!" I almost fell over.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna-san screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA US, WHY DON'TCHA?!"

"You were taking too long. I came to see if anything was the matter," he said simply.

"You didn't have to scare the freaking hell out of us in the process..."

"Hurry up. You need to train. Take the wolves and lets go," he demanded.

"Bye, Tsuna-san."

"Bye, Ami-san," he said. He waved good bye. I waved back.

"Thanks for finding Coco!" I said.

"Anytime!" Jager-kun put his hand on my shoulder and warped us back to the forest.

"You know, I can warp too!" I said rudely.

"You weren't in a hurry," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Get them into weapon form. We are sparring next."

"Coco and Torta, Cambio Forma Version X! Occhiali di Bermuda and Mace di Bermuda!" The cubs changed into my mace and goggles.

"One... Two-"

"Three!" I interrupted. I immediately swung at Jager-kun. I hit him in the nose with my Ball of Death! I short warped behind him and hit him in the back of the head as well. He fell to the ground. He got back shortly after. HAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARING THE SHIT OUTTA ME!

"You've improved," he said.

We continued sparring and I only hit him twice after that. He obviously was going easy on me before... This offended me. I was a good fighter! Well... not as good as I could be, but I was still pretty good! A couple hours went by...

"Where am I?" I heard someone ask.

OH FREAKING CRAP... PAPA WOKE UP! "Well, that's my queue! Bye!" I tried to warp out, but Jager-kun stopped me... SHIT! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD. I said goodbye to all my friends and Tsuna-san in my head.

"Bermuda," Jager-kun said. He unwrapped Papa.

"Jager? Where am I?" he asked.

"By the forest. I was training Ami."

"Ami...?" Papa asked.

"Yes..." I said in a small voice. Here it comes... Goodbye world! I didn't really like you the while time I was in it, but these last couple months have been fun!

"You are grounded for-"

"May I interject something?" I asked.

"SHUT UP! You are grounded until you die. Don't even breath without my permission."

"May I breath?" I asked. This was not a good question to ask... Papa stared at me, furious.

"Do you think this is a joke? You drugged me!"

"Sorry about that-"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, missy! Go to your apartment right now and give me your keys! You're not going anywhere for the next couple millenniums," he said. "You only go out for school, and ONLY SCHOOL!" Coco and Torta cowered behind me.

So I was going to be locked in my apartment until I die, except for school. "Ok..." I said. I warped back to my apartment and got my keys. I warped back to the forest and handed my keys to Papa.

"Thank you," he said. He took the keys and said, "No warping anymore either."

"But-"

"Ami, do you want me to take your pocket watch away too?" I shut up. "Good, now go home."

"Ok. Bye Papa and Jager-kun..." At least I was still alive, that was better than being dead I guess. I picked up Coco and Torta and I walked home with them in my arms.

I was about half way home when Coco and Torta suddenly had their ears perked up and alert. "What is it?" I asked. They started squirming. "Hey, stop it!" They didn't stop. I turned around and there was nothing. They started growling at something. I did a 360, their was only one other person anywhere near me. It was a man and he was at least fifty feet away, but the cubs growled in his direction. I felt a sudden electric current beat through my body. I froze... This man looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't pick out where he was from. I knew that somehow this guy was a threat and I started walking faster.

I was about three fourths the way home and the cubs were still growling. I took a quick look behind me, he was still there. It was like a couple days before... I got home quickly and Papa was there. I shut the door hard behind me. Something was up... Something weird.

"What? Is something wrong?" Papa asked.

"Nothing..." I lied. Papa didn't believe me one second. I let Coco and Torta down. They barked at the door.

"Something is obviously wrong."

"It's nothing, I swear." He stared at me for a while. Coco and Torta quieted down.

"If you say so..." he said. He could tell something was up, I knew it. I was a horrible liar, but I couldn't trouble Papa with this.

"I'm going to lock the-"

Knock knock. Someone was at the door... "Can you get it?" I asked. My legs started shaking.

Papa opened the door. Reborn-san was waiting there. He looked concerned. "What is it, Reborn?"

"Something was stolen," he said. "Verde's Reality Illusion Gloves were stolen. Do you have an idea who took them?"

"How would I know this?" Papa asked.

"You are the Vindice, I thought you might have a clue, but apparently not."

"Why do you care about Verde's gloves?" Papa asked.

"They turn illusions into solid objects... It can and will be very dangerous for the mafia if it falls into the wrong hands," Reborn-san said.

"I have no idea, I'll take a look into things as soon as I get back," Papa said.

"Thank you," Reborn-san said. He closed the door and left.

"This may be serious... I'll need to leave immediately. I'm locking your door. It will be unlocked when you wake up to go to school," Papa said.

"Ok, bye."

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"Bye, Ami." He walked out the door. I heard a click, I was locked in. I got my phone and texted Kyoko-chan.

I typed, 'I'm coming back to school tomorrow.' I waited for her to reply.

_Really? That's great!_

_Yup! I can't wait! :)_

_I'll see you tomorrow! :)_

_Kk_

_Bye!_

_Bye, Kyoko-chan!_

I put my phone down. "I wonder who stole those glove things..." I said to myself. I went over to my bookshelf and got the next volume of the manga. I read it on the couch for the rest of the day. I ate dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	10. From Bad to Worse

I woke up in the morning, got dressed for school, and ate breakfast. I made sure to bring my pocket watch with me, just in case. I found a note on my kitchen counter. It read, 'Have a good day at school. The door is unlocked, but I'll lock it after you leave. Remember: no warping, unless there's an emergency. Love you, -Papa.' I folded the note up and threw it away. I walked out the door and Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Chrome-chan were just walking up the stairs.

"Oh, hi!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Hi!" I said. It was good to see them!

We walked to school together. I couldn't help but to feel on edge after yesterday. I kept on looking behind me. "Is something wrong? You seem on edge..." Haru-chan asked.

"I feel like I forgot something," I lied. I was really paranoid that someone was stalking me...

"Oh ya! That happens to me a lot!" she said.

"Ya, me too," Chrome-chan said.

They continued chatting while I continued being paranoid. When we got to school, I felt much better. I was safe because most of the Guardians were here and Tsuna-san would always protect me!

School started and we all sat down in our seats. Classes went by like normal, but I still felt uneasy all day. If it was bothering me this much, it was time to tell Papa when I get home... I wonder what his reaction will be? Maybe he'll think I'm over exaggerating...

"Ami-san?" Sensei asked.

"What? Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." I said.

"Hmmm... You need to get your head in the game," he said.

"I'm sorry." Crap...

School ended soon enough. I walked home with Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Chrome-chan like always. Girls travel in herds, so, I was safe right? Right? Wrong. The man followed me, closer this time.

"Um... Ami-chan? You know we're being followed, right?" Kyoko-chan whispered to me.

"Yes... He's been following me for a while... Just walk faster and let's stay on crowded streets. Kyoko-chan nodded at me and we all sped up to a fast walk. He continued following us. "Would this classify as an emergency?" I wondered allowed.

"I think..." Haru-chan said.

"Ok, everybody run to the park." It was really close to where we were. We all ran.

When we got there Haru-chan asked, "What next?"

"Hold on to my arm," I said. They all grabbed my arm and I warped back into my apartment with them.

"Woah... That was really weird..." Haru-chan said.

"Ya, we teleported!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Technically, we warped, but whatever..." I said. "At least we are safe."

"What do you mean, Ami?" I someone asked.

"Papa?"

"Why did you warp? I thought I told you, you aren't allowed to warp, unless of an emergency," Papa said. He was oddly calm about this... but deep down, I knew he was fuming.

"It was an emergency, I swear!"

"It was! We were being followed!" Kyoko-chan said. Haru-chan and Chrome-chan nodded in agreement.

"I only warped to get him off our backs, that's it. I swear!" Papa took a deep breath.

"Ok, I believe you. Do you know who was following you?" he asked.

"No, but he's been following me for a while... I don't know how long though," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was something to bother you with..."

"Of course it's something to bother me with!"

"I'm sorry, Papa," I said. I turned to my friends. "Should I warp you all back home?"

"Yes, please," Kyoko-chan said. Chrome-chan and Haru-chan nodded in agreement.

"Ok, who's first?" I asked. They looked at each other. Haru-chan raised her hand first.

"I'll go first, I guess."

" 'mkay!"

"See you tomorrow guys!" she said.

"Bye, Haru-chan!" Kyoko-chan said. I put my hand on Haru-chan's shoulder and I warped her to her house.

"Bye, Haru-chan! See you tomorrow!" I said. She waved goodbye and said thank you. I warped back to my apartment. "Next?"

"Chrome-chan is coming over to my house today, so we're both next!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Ok!" I said. I put my hands on both of their shoulders and warped to Kyoko-chan's house. "Bye guys!" I said.

"Bye, Ami-chan! Have a nice day!" Kyoko-chan said.

"Bye!" Chrome-chan said. They both walked into the house. I warped back to my apartment. "Wow. All that warped takes a lot outta me..."

"I bet," Papa said. "I'll be locking your door after I leave. Be safe... Let me know if anything else happens, okay?" Papa seemed worried.

"Roger that!" I fake-saluted him. "And I can't exactly go anywhere if you lock my door and forbid me to warp. I'm about as safe as can be in here. It's all good, so don't worry!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Of you say so... I'll be leaven then."

"Bye, Papa!" I said.

"Bye, Ami." He walked outside. I heard the click of the door being locked and a faint crack. Papa had warped out.

I got out my homework and got busy. When it was all finished, I decided to make dinner, which was microwaved ramen and carrots. (I hadn't gone shopping in a while so I was stuck with this for a while, until Papa let me go shopping.) I sat on my couch to eat. I clicked on the TV and went through the channels until I found something I liked. I finished eating and threw my trash away. I took a shower and got in my pajamas. I watched TV until it got dark. (Pretty boring afternoon, don't you think?)

I was half a sleep in my bed when it happened. I heard the front door open. I knew Papa had locked it... Maybe he forgot something? I dissed the noise and went back to sleeping. I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. A baby can't make that much noise walking... That's when I knew something was up. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my pocket watch. I got up and went into my closet. Opening and closing the door every so very quietly. I got out the camera Reborn-san gave me fir my birthday. I set it up in the closet, I put it on the top shelf and hit record. I heard the footsteps become louder. I heard the door to my room open... Someone was in my room?! I shut my eyes tightly and cowered in my closet.

"Dammit! Where is she?" They were looking for me... Shit... I moved deeper into my closet. I accidentally knocked one of the hangers down and it fell. Double shit...

"Please tell me you didn't hear that..." I thought.

"What was that? Did you just hear that?" Oh great... Not only did they hear it, but they were two of them!

"Ya... Where was it coming from? The closet maybe?" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Have it ready, okay?" What? Have what ready...?!

"Got it." I shut my eyes even tighter and hid the pocket watch in my shirt. I heard the footsteps be me horrifyingly close... The closet door opened...

"There she is..." One of them whispered...

"I can hear you, you know!" I thought. I felt a sharp prick on my leg... I looked at it. A glowing blue syringe was sticking out of my leg. "Pure Rain Flames?" I said.

"She's awake?!"

"No, duh, idiots!" I said. I was about to warp out, but the Rain Flames made me go all numb... I could feel my consciousness slipping from my grasp. Please please please camera get this on film! And please please please Papa watch it!

"You're coming with us." I lost all feeling my body at this point. Damn, those Flames work fast! The last thing I remember is being picked up and walked out of my apartment.

* * *

Bermuda's Point of View:

I had a strange feeling all night that something was very wrong. I woke and warped to the front door of Ami's apartment, to unlock it. I found the door was already open. "Did she sneak out?" I said. I walked in the apartment. It was silent. "Ami?" I asked. No answer. I walked into her room. The closet was open... "That's strange..."

I heard a faint beep coming from the closet. I looked up and on the shelf was the camera she got for her birthday. "Why did she put it up there?" I got the camera down, it was still recording. I pressed the 'stop' button and then rewound it. I watched the footage from the beginning. I immediately warped to Reborn after watching the footage.

"Ciaosuu Bermu-"

"Ami has been kidnapped!" I interrupted.

"What?"

"Ami was kidnapped!" I repeated.

"By who?" he asked.

"I don't know. The footage is too dark to see faces," I said.

"Footage? She got it on camera?"

"Yes, she put a camera on top of her closet and it caught the whole incident."

"May I see it?" I handed the camera to Reborn. He watched it. "Pure Rain Flames? She was kidnapped by mafioso?"

"I should have know... She's been followed by someone for a while now. I should, have known it was a mafioso!"

"Tsuna! Wake up!" Reborn woke up Tsuayoshi with Leon turning into a giant mallet. He hit him in the face.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE! What was that for?! It's not even time to get up!" he complained.

"One of your Guardians was kidnapped," Reborn said. Tsunayoshi suddenly became very serious.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ami."

"Ami?! We have to save her!"

"Go get Futa, he might have useful information," Reborn ordered Tsunayoshi. He got up quickly and came back with Ranking Futa.

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii?" he asked.

"Can you Rank something for me?" Reborn asked.

"Sure! What would you like Ranked?" He pulled a giant book out of nowhere.

"Who are the most likely famiglias to kidnap someone with the Night Flame?" Reborn asked.

Futa went into his Ranking Mode. "Ranking 5th out of 86,202 is the Orsi Famiglia. 4th is the Maghi Famiglia. 3rd is the Aragosta Famiglia. 2nd is the Estrano Famiglia. 1st is the Vindince."

"Well, I know I didn't kidnap my own daughter... We also arrested the scientist who did the experiments in the Estrano Famiglia..."

"So that leaves the Aragosta, Maghi, and Orsi..." Reborn said.

Aragosta? That name seems familiar... Who had that name? "Could it be...?"

"What is Bermuda?" Reborn asked.

* * *

(Since this chapter was short, I'm adding a random omake!)

We got dismissed from school early one day because Gokudera 'accidentally' blew up a plumbing pipe. When I got home, I saw something that disturbed me... Papa was listening to my iPod.

"Ummmmm...? Papa? What are you doing?" I asked. Papa looked at me with wide eyes...

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked suspiciously.

"Gokudera blew something up so we got released early. More importantly, why are you listening to my iPod?"

"No reason... Well... Work on your homework. Bye!" He warped out...

What was he listening too? I got my iPod and what I found on the 'now playing' thing, disturbed me to end... The song playing was Justin Beiber's Never Say Never... I nearly died from laughing and creeped out-ed-ness. I pressed the 'back' button and all the songs were Justin Beiber... "Why the hell does Papa listen to Justin Beiber?! And since when did I buy these songs?!" Not only did he listen to JB, but he bought his songs... Papa has some serious explaining to do.

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	11. Escaping is My Top Priority

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a fairly big room, I was lying on a couch. My hands were tied behind my back with chains. The room was filled with sunshine. "It's day time?" I said.

"Yes," someone replied. I spun around in the direction of the voice. It was a woman in a maid's outfit. "I see you have woken up." No, duh, lady... "I will go alert my master. He will be pleased to know you are awake. Stay here until I come and get you," she said.

I stared at her... She walked out the door. I heard it click behind her, damn. She locked it... The window maybe? I walked over the window and looked down. Definitely not... It was very high, maybe four stories. "I wish I had Gokudera's dynamite... I could blast through the walls..." I said. I suddenly felt a rush of panic. "My pocket watch?!" I tried to reach in my shirt's pockets, (which was hard cause my hands were bound behind my back) and it was there... I sighed in relief.

The maid lady came back a couple minutes later. "Follow me, please."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My master wished to speak with you," she replied.

"We'll that's not cryptic at all..." I said sarcastically.

She lead me down the hallways. We came to a very big and intricate door. She opened it. "Go in."

I walked in. It was some sort of big study, the walls were lines with books. a bug desk was in the back of the room. There was a man sitting at the desk. The windows behind him blocked the light to his face. There was a couple chairs in front of the desk.

"Felicta de Luca, please sit," the man said. I faintly recognized his voice. I sat down in the chair farthest away from his desk.

"It's Ami, not Felicta..." I said rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sounded a little irritated. "I do hope you haven't been treated badly by my subordinates." I laughed. "Is something funny?"

"Well, duh! You're 'subordinates' just broke into my apartment, sedated me, then kidnapped me! Oh, I'm just peachy!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed awkwardly. "I'm very sorry about that. It was your own fault. You warped earlier that day, before they get you."

"Well I'm sorry for not waiting to be kidnapped..." I said.

"Well, that's all in the past-"

"No it isn't... I'm being held here against my will!"

"Be quiet and let me finish!" he said angrily... This sounded familiar. "You've always had such a bad attitude... Anyways, Ami, you know who I am, right?"

"How the hell would I know who you are?"

He laughed. "You don't remember me? I certainly remember you. 'No! Please don't put me in the dark room! It's too scary in there!' You were so scared of the dark..."

It hit me like a bitch slap to the face. This man... He was my third foster dad, Ignazio Aragosta. He was the one that locked me up in a dark room if I did anything wrong... He is the reason I have the Night Flame. "You...?!"

"Surprised, aren't you? I figured as much," he said. "I am the boss of the Aragosta Family. After I heard the Vongola had a Night Guardian, I knew it had to be you. I was right too! My... You've grown so much in the last, what, four years?"

"You're a horrible person, you know that?" I said.

"Now now, don't be like that, Ami. I only did that to make you the way you are now."

"What? Kidnapped?"

"No..." he said. I'm annoying him... "I meant the Night Flame."

"You purposefully ruined my childhood to get me the Night Flame? Wow! Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

He took a deep breath. Yup, I agitated him. "You must being wondering why you're here-"

"No, I'm wondering why the hell would someone torture a little kid just to mold them into a user if the Night Flame."

"Ami, you are at the mercy of my patience, which is slowly running out, so I suggest you shut up and let me finish," he said calmly. I shut up. "Good, now, I have brought you here to claim my hard work. I understand you are with the the Vongola now, is that correct?"

"Yep. Papa and Tsuna-san are gonna kick your ass when they get here," I said.

He laughed. "I'd like to see Tsunayoshi Sawada try. I doubt he even knows you're gone, and if he does, he might not even come to save you. He said so himself that he didn't want you in the Guardians."

"It's not like that! He didn't want me to be that close to the mafia..."

"I'm sure that's what he meant," he said sarcastically. "Do you honestly think he'll come to save you? He barely even knows you!"

"Tsuna-san will come... He has to..." Will he really? No, I'm not thinking clearly... "He will come! Just you wait!"

"Try not to get your hopes up, I don't want to see you sad," he said. I couldn't pick up on any sarcasm... Did he really care about my feelings? Ya right...

"You're an asshole."

"You're stubborn."

"I hate you!"

"That's not fair... I gave you an overwhelming amount of power. If anything, you should be thanking me."

I burst out laughing. "Like that will EVER happen! You try not to get your hopes up!"

"Ami, please stop insulting your boss."

"Boss? Who, you? Ha! Like I'd ever join your stupid family! I'm a part of the Vongola!"

"I'll just let you think about that for a while before you agree. Getting you in my family is my top priority," he said.

"Escaping is my top priority," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. "Can I leave now?"

"If you wish... Maria, escort her to her room," he said.

"That's not what I meant..."

The maid came back inside. He tossed her a key. She caught it. "Unlock her hands when she gets back."

"Yes, master." I stood up and followed the maid named Maria to my room. When we arrived, she unlocked my hands. "If you need anything, please call me using the extension '3412'. I will come and get you for dinner around 6:30." She left and locked me in the room.

I waited a couple minutes before I said, "What a stupid idea, 'untie my hands!' Like I said, my top priority is to escape." I looked around the room to see if there was anything that had our location on it. There was a computer. I looked at the clock and it was 2:33. Thank you Google Maps for telling me I was in Italy. "How the hell did they get me here so fast?" I wondered aloud. "Well... I'll be taking my leave! Bye-bye crazy, evil Aragosta!" I set up a Warp Hole with the destination of my apartment, and I escaped.

"Ahh! Home-sweet-home!" I said. "Shit, that took a lot of flames..." I sat down on my couch for a couple minutes. I changed into better clothes and came back into my living room when I heard a 'pop'. Papa, Reborn-san, and Tsuna-san were there!

"Ami! You're here?!" Papa hugged me. "I knew those were your flames!"

"Yeah! I escaped when they untied my hands, the idiots..."

"What happened to you?" Tsuna-san asked.

"Well," I began, "these guys from the Aragosta Family kidnapped me and took me to their base in Italy. It turns out that my third foster dad, Ignazio Aragosta, was the boss. I irritated him for a whole conversation! It was pretty fun! He sent me back to my room and I set up a Warp Hole and then I came back here."

"Aragosta? I knew it was him!" Papa said.

"Yeah, he wanted me to join his famiglia... I told him not to hold his breath!"

"Ami, do you know why he kidnapped you?" Papa asked.

"He said something about 'claiming his hard work'."

"You mean tormenting you as a child? I don't find that hard work..." Papa said.

"How inhuman..." Tsuna-san said.

"Well... I'm back!" I said.

"They might come back for you..." Reborn-san said.

"I can always escape again," I said.

"But what if you can't?" he said. I thought about this for a while. I opened my mouth to speak, but Tsuna-san beat me to it.

"I will always come to save you, no matter what," Tsuna-san said. I started blushing.

"Thanks, Tsuna-san," I said, still blushing. STOP BLUSHING AMI!

"I'm so glad you're safe and you managed to escape," Papa said. "I wonder how long it will take them to notice you're gone..."

"Not sure... Hopefully pretty long."

"I'll stay with you for the time being," Papa said. "Just in case..."

"Reasonable..." Reborn-san said. "Looks like everything's ok. Let's go Tsuna."

"Bye, Ami-san. Be safe!" Tsuna-san said. He waved goodbye.

"Bye!" I waved back. Tsuna-san and Reborn-san left my apartment.

I went into my room and took a nap. It's very exhausting being kidnapped and escaping, especially when you had to use a crap load of flames in the process.

I woke up around dinner time and Papa was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Hey, Papa."

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. I went out and got you some groceries. The lady at the counter was very confused when I walked up to the check out..."

I started laughing. "Thanks! I needed some. I bet she was pretty freaked out! I'm gonna make dinner. What would you like?"

"Oh, no, I'm good. You can make whatever you want. I would help, but I can't cook to save my life."

"Ok, I'll make... curry!" I said. I got out all the ingredients and started cooking. I set the finished product on the kitchen table and said, "Bon appetite!"

"Looks good!" Papa said. We ate together. It was nice, we hadn't eaten together in a while. The doorbell rang. I had a sudden urge of panic.

"I'll get it," Papa said. He walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. "It's Kyoko."

"Oh, I'll get it!" I walked up to the door and Papa went to finished his dinner. I opened the door. "Hey, Kyoko-chan!"

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" Was something bothering her?

"Yeah, sure!" I walked outside with her and closed the door. "What's up?"

"I'm a little angry about something..." she said. She kept looking down...

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" She started laughing... She looked up smiled evilly. "Kyoko-chan...?" I looked down. There was a syringe half full of Pure Rain Flames in my stomach. Kyoko became covered in Mist Flames and then it all disappeared. "Aragosta...?!" I could feel my body start to go numb...

He laughed evilly. "You've been a very naughty girl, Ami. This time, you won't escape. Ever!" My body went completely numb and I fell. Aragosta caught me. "Oh no... Are you feeling ok, Ami? You don't look so well..." he said sarcastically.

"You... bastard..." I said. "Papa-"

"He's not coming to save you now," he said. I remember him laughing quietly, just before I blacked out.

I woke up in a small room. There were no windows, only a couple lights in the ceiling. There was a big metal door on the left side of the room. It was all made out of metal and it was cold. My wrists and ankles were bound with shackles. I was a prisoner? I looked beside me and my pocket watch was laying on the floor. I was about to grab it when someone stepped on my hand.

"Ow!" I looked up and Ignazio was stepping on my hand.

"No, that's off limits," he said. He pressed down harder on my hand.

"Can you please get off my hand, that freaking hurts."

"No, I will not." He pressed even harder. It felt like an elephant was standing on my hand.

"Please stop!" I begged. He pressed harder still. I heard a couple pops and I knew he just broke my fingers... I yelped in pain. The tears started welling up in my eyes. "Please... Please stop!"

"That's better." He lifted his foot off my hand and I held it up. I couldn't move my fingers without stabbing pain.

"You broke my fingers..." I said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, unwillingly.

"And you deserved it," he said. "I tried being nice, but you forced my hand... In this case, my foot." He picked up my pocket watch. "I think I'll take this with me."

"No-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought." He laughed evilly.

"Bastard..." I said under my breath.

He walked toward the door and opened it. "You never learn, do you? Well, that's about to change." He put his hand on the wall...

"What are you doing?" I asked fearfully.

"Teaching you a lesson." He turned off the lights. "I do hope you enjoy the music!" He closed the door.

"Music? What music?" A harp started playing somewhere in the room. It was too dark, so I couldn't see where. I stood up and tried to run at the door. The shackles jolted me back. I began to feel a little out of breath. "The harp...? Its sucking out my flames!" I started hyperventilating. "I can't escape... I can't escape..." If the harp continued playing, I would die. It would suck out all of my flames... "I'm going to die here? In the dark?"

I started screaming. "Somebody! Help me! Help! Help! Somebody... Anybody... Just help me..." I could feel something warm trickle down my injured hand, blood. My hand was definitely broken, I had no way to escape, and if I couldn't stop the harp, I was going to die.

I found the wall and slowly sank down into a ball. I shut my eyes and started crying. "Papa... Tsuna-san... Chrome-chan... Everybody... I'm so stupid..." I continued crying. The harp continued playing and I grew weaker and weaker by the minute. "Someone... help me... please! Tsuna-san said he was gonna save me! He will come! He will... He will..." I kept on chanting 'he will.'

When it got to the point where I could barely breathe anymore, I laid down on the floor. I was waiting to die, but the harp... stopped? Yeah... It stopped...

Someone opened the door and the lights came on. "Tsuna-san?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, its me," Aragosta said. "You didn't really think I was going to kill you?" I could barely breathe, let alone respond with all the horrible things I had to say. "I do have to say, you make a very amusing movie. 'He will come!'" He started laughing... bastard. "How's your hand? My temper did get the best of me, I'll get that fixed up for you." He removed the shackles, being very careful with my hand. He picked me up. I tried to protest, but he said, "Do you want me to drop you? Good. That's what I thought."

He carried me in a white room and set me on the table. "Her hand is broken," Aragosta said.

A guy in a white coat (presumably a doctor) looked at me. "Which hand?" he asked. I held up my broken right hand. He X-Rayed my hand. He held the pictures up to the light. "Looks like it's more than your hand. Your index, middle, and ring fingers are broken, as well as a couple bones in your hand." Dammit, I needed my middle finger. He gave me pain killers and a cast for my hand. (It was pink... Eww)

I was kept under constant supervision by Aragosta. He also put me back in the shackles, only on my hands. It was very impractical. I couldn't move my right had anyway! It was hard to think of an escape plan when you're constantly in eyesight of the guy you're trying to escape from. I was mentally panicking. "Is Tsuna-san actually coming?" I thought.

"Ami, dear? Is something troubling you?" Aragosta asked.

"Don't call me that... It's creepy. Not even Papa calls me dear... Just, no..."

"Who is your so-called 'Papa' anyway? You talk a lot about him. I'm curious," he asked.

"Bermuda von Vichtenstien, ever heard of him?"

"No, who is that?"

"You haven't heard of Papa?! He's pretty kick-ass. Former strongest Arcobaleno, head of the Vindice... Seriously? You've never heard of him?!"

"The Vindice? That lame prison? I don't think he'll be much of threat..."

I wanted to kill this guy soooo bad... "Say that again... I dare you." My voice cracked with anger.

He laughed. "Oh no... don't take it the wrong way! I only said that because its the truth. You see, Mukuro Rokudo, his pip squeak apprentice, and myself are all in a little club. We can fool the Vindice with our illusions. I do have the upper hand against those amateurs... I stole something that they might need." He laughed again and looked at his hands.

"You're an illusionist?!"

"Yes. I have three flames, Sky, Storm, and Mist. It wasn't by choice," he explained.

"Then where did you get the Pure Rain Flames?" I asked.

"Dr. Padovani gave me some. No more questions. Dinner is almost ready, would you like to go down now?"

That's right... I've been here a day, and I haven't eaten anything since... "No. I'm not hungry," I lied.

"As you wish... I'm locking you inside while I go get my food."

He locked me in the study. "Nows my chance!" No, I would not warp out... Not enough flames for that. I started looking for my pocket watch. I searched through all the drawers in his desk, the bookshelves, under the desk, on the desk, under his chair, in his chair. "Where is that damn pocket watch? Don't tell me he still has it on him?!" I heard the door click... "Shit! He's coming!" The door opened.

"What are you doing, Ami?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"What are you doing, Ami?" he repeated.

"Nothing!" He stared at me. I stared back.

He took a deep breath, "Were you going through my desk?"

"No..." I lied. He stared at me again. "Maybe..."

He walked up to his desk and set his food down, then over to me. He slapped me. "Never go through my desk. Ever."

"Whatever..." That freaking hurt...

"Why were you going through my desk?" I pissed him off...

"Figure it out yourself."

He stared at me furiously. "You won't find your pocket watch in there... You'll have to look harder than that." I turned around, so that my back was facing him. He grabbed my shoulder, I flinched. "You might want to stop making me angry." He rang a bell.

"What are you doing?"

A man walked in the room. "Take her back," Aragosta said to the man. The man nodded and grabbed my arm. "I hope you'll actually learn something..."

The man escorted me back to... the room. He threw me into the room and shut the door. The lights turned off not long after. "I'm sorry! Let me out! Please let me out!" I banged on the door. The door didn't open. I spent the night in the dark room.

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


	12. Will He Really Come?

I heard the door open and I looked up. Aragosta was standing there. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I nodded and said, "Please... Just let me go... Haven't you done enough?"

He walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder... "Ami, you will be here for a while, a long while. You might as well get used to it."

"No! I am not! Tsuna-san and Papa are going to save me... They're going to save me... I know they will..."

He laughed. "It doesn't sound like you have much faith in them. Your so-called 'saviors' are late. You must be wondering if they are coming at all."

"They are coming..."

"Are they really?" he asked. When I didn't respond, he grabbed my hand (they one he didn't break) and pulled me up. "Come on, Ami. Let's go get breakfast."

Breakfast was awkward. I didn't eat or talk, for that matter. Even when he asked me a question, I just stared blankly at my food. I was traumatized. I didn't know if Papa was coming or not. I didn't know if I would ever get out of this horrible place. And to make matters worse, he kept throwing me in the dark room. I hated it there and I wanted my pocket watch so I could kick his ass.

"Ami, you need to eat something. You must be hungry, right? Eat," he insisted. I stared at him and shook my head. "Ami, my god you're so stubborn! You're going to get sick if you don't eat anything."

"I'm not hungry." Such a _huuuuuuge_ lie. I was starving, but I refused to eat anything. (Not literally starving, but really really hungry.) I hadn't eaten anything in three days. I took a sip of my water, because staying hydrated is essential.

Aragosta sighed. "I guess I can't force you to eat..." I pushed the food away. "Is there something else you would like?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I want my pocket watch and I want to go home," I said.

"Ami! You are never leaving here and that's final!" he yelled.

"You're an-"

"Do you really want to finished that? One word from me and I can put you back in that dark room," he threatened.

"Asshole..."

"I'm going to let that go because you just got out of there. One more incident and you will stay there for much, much longer than one night."

"I hate you."

"I don't hate you. Actually, I think of you as my daughter," he said.

"EWWWWWWWW!" I stood up and slammed my good hand on the table in protest. "Omigod... NOOOOOOOO! I will never EVER EVER think of you as my dad, EVER! Papa Bermuda is my dad, my only dad. There is nothing you can ever do to make me change my mind."

"We'll see..." he said cryptically.

"If you do anything to wonk-up my mind, I swear I will personally kill you." Chrome-chan told me that a guy named Daemon Spade possessed her with his Mist Flames...

"If you can find your pocket watch, that is," he mocked.

"Yep... you just made number one on my most hated list."

He laughed. "All in good time, Ami. All in good time."

"I repeat: If you do anything to wonk-up my mind, I swear I will personally kill you."

He laughed. "Come with me, I'm finished eating. I have work to do." I groaned. "It's only precautionary. After you pulled that little stunt with the portal, your security has been increased." He grabbed my by the shackles on my arms and led me into his study.

"Sit down and be quiet. I have a lot of paperwork to do." I gagged at the thought of paperwork. He laughed at me. "What? Did Vongola make you do his paperwork?"

"No... Papa Bermuda made me do some of his... I hated those days."

"Wait... what? You said Bermuda? You aren't part of the Vindice, are you?"

"No, duh... My dad is the head of the Vindice... I kinda thought you already knew that. So much for investigating me."

"Well, we couldn't get much information from after you left the Estraneo Lab." I shivered and sat down. "All we could piece together was that somehow you escaped and the Estraneo guy was put in the Vindicare prison."

He got out a ball-point pen and began working. It was fun watching him suffer... for like fifteen minutes. I got soooooooo incredible bored. There was nothing at all to do except read boring books. I hated reading so that was defiantly not an option. I wished I had my phone so I could listen to music or text Tsuna-san to hurry the hell up.

I wandered around the room looked and poking at things that looked important and fragile. Aragosta looked up and said, "Don't touch that."

"I'm not touching it!" I lied. He rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. I decided I would make this time to annoy the hell outta him.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to something in the room that I really didn't care about.

"Thats a book, Ami."

"Oh..." _Now I look stupid..._ Not exactly my smartest moment.

"Just sit down, don't touch anything and be quiet. I'm working."

"I'm not a dumbass!" I protested.

"Oh really? 'Whats this?' A book... Sure you aren't..."

"I'll have you know that-"

"Shut up and let me work!" he yelled.

I shut up. For the next hour or so, I twiddled my thumbs. OMIGOD I wanted to kill something it was soooooooooo boring. You do not know boredom if you haven't been stuck in a room with someone doing paperwork and/or done paperwork. Seriously, I would rather watch fake grass grow or dry paint, dry. No, I am not over-exaggerating how boring paperwork is.

The next hour, he gave me a notepad and a pencil. I started doodling. I was a horrible artist so nothing really turned out ok. But what did turn out good, my doodle of Aragosta. I gave him demon horns, a mustache, a beard, circus makeup, buck teeth, and just about anything mean. When I laughed at it, Aragosta told me to shut up. When he looked back at his work, I stuck my tongue at him.

When the third hour of boringness was almost over, a man hurried in the study. He went up to Aragosta and whispered something anxiously in his ear. Aragosta stared at me the whole time. When the man left, Aragosta stood up and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell man?!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet and come with me!" he sounded really angry. He nearly dragged me back to the dark room.

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

"It's only a safety precaution," he said.

"To hell with that..." I whispered.

He threw me in the room, almost literally. I fell on the floor and cursed him under my breath. He walked inside and shut the door. He pulled out a key. "I'm very sorry about this." He pulled me up off the floor, grabbed me again and shoved me against the wall. He pushed me down so that I was sitting and took out shackles that were attached to the wall. "Please stay still." He attached the chains to my feet. He unlocked my shackles, but then attached the ones attached to the wall to my hands. I was chained to the wall again.

"Ok... Tell me why I'm chained to the wall...?" I asked.

"We are having a bit of a security mishap. Like I said, this is only a safety precaution," he explained. There was a _bang_ from somewhere in the manor. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He walked next to me and put his hand on the wall. I looked up from where I was sitting. There was a panel of some kind on the wall. "Stand up," he demanded. I stood up. He pushed a button on the wall. It dragged me towards the wall. It pulled me closer and closer. When it was finished dragging me, I was flat against the wall with my hands almost touching my shoulders. I couldn't move. "I'm very sorry about this."

There was another loud _bang_. "What the hell are they doing up there?!" Aragosta fumed. "I may have to..." He was talking to himself.

"You may have to... what?" I asked.

"I'm going to put an illusion on you to blend you into the walls. You are not to say anything. Not one word or I will personally deal with your voice, myself." He was very _very_ angry... I didn't dare reply. He casted the illusion. I was now invisible...

An exact replica of his study appeared. I suspected it was an illusion. He sat in the illusionary chair and stared at the door. I heard more loud bangs. Something was obviously going on... something serious. _Is Tsuna-san here?! Did he really come?! Yes... This has to him..._

There was a very loud _bang_ right next to us... I suspected Tsuna-san was very close. My assumption was proved when there was a bang on the door. "Ami-san?! Ami-san! Are you in here?!"

"Tsu-" Aragosta shot me the scariest look I think I've ever gotten. I shut my mouth immediately.

"Not. One. Word," he mouthed. He took a deep breath.

"Ami-san! If you're in there, please step back." I couldn't exactly move while I was pinned to the wall... "X Bruner!" The door flew open and a burst of orange flames flooded the room. I almost screamed, but I bit my tongue so it wouldn't sound.

"What a entrance that was, Vongola," Aragosta said calmly.

"Where is Ami? Where have you hidden her?" Tsuna-san asked. I saw Chrome-chan, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei behind him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. As you can see, I am all alone," Aragosta lied.

I wanted to scream, 'I'm right here!' but I couldn't find my voice...

"Boss... I can sense illusions. They are very very strong," Chrome-chan said.

"Illusions?" Aragosta bluffed.

"I can sense them! He's lying, Boss!" She pointed her trident at him. Aragosta put his hands up.

"Tell me where she is! Now!" Tsuna-san demanded.

"She's somewhere you'll never find her." He laughed evilly.

I found my words, "I'm right here!" I screamed. Aragosta clenched his fists.

"Ami-san?!" Tsuna-san asked.

"Ami-chan!" Chrome-chan said.

"You'll have to go through me, first." Aragosta emitted his Sky Flames. Chains appeared...? _Vindice chains... Are they illusions? No... They were real chains, but fakes._

"Vindice chains?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Don't be fooled! They're fakes!" I said.

"Shut up, Ami! I'll deal with you later! After I've finished your friends off, you won't ever see the light of day again!"

"Don't underestimate us," Tsuna-san said. "Chrome-san, find Ami. Everyone else, cover her!"

Chrome-chan was grabbed by the chains. She fought them off with her trident. The chains wouldn't stop attacking her. Yamamoto stepped in and cut all of the chains. All the links were in halves when he was finished with them. Gokudera began attacking Aragosta with his Flame Arrow attack.

Chrome-chan did her Cambio Forma and got this lens thing... I couldn't hear what she called it because of all the commotion. She looked around the room and I looked at her. Her eyes shifted to me. I made eye contact with her. She kept scanning the room... _Did she not see me? _She met my gaze one more time and nodded too. _She defiantly saw me..._ She looked at Aragosta, who was completely in battle. She ran over to me, clutching her trident.

"Ami-chan! I'll get you out of those chains," she said. She jammed her trident to the floor.

"Ami-san!" Tsuna-san said. He was immediately drawn back into battle by Aragosta.

Chrome-chan took her trident and cut the chains. She made an illusionary key and unlocked the shackles. I was free! I hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

We ran back over to the battle. Chrome-chan pressed something in her ear. "Roger that, Boss..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Boss wants us to step back. He's going to fire a very powerful X Burner," she explained.

"Wait! No! He still has my pocket watch! It'll be destroyed..." I got an idea. I summoned my chains and they grabbed Aragosta. I had them swing him all around. My pocket watch fell out. I ran over to it and grabbed it. I ran back to Chrome-chan. "Tell him to stop. This is my fight," I said.

"But Ami-chan-"

"Just do it! Please, Chrome-chan. I can do this," _I think... _He broke through my chains. "Quickly Chrome-chan!"

"Ok, Ami-chan," she said. She whispered something.

"Ami!" he yelled. "Give that pocket watch back to me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's mine! And you can't have it!"

"Ami-san? Are you sure about this?" Tsuna-san asked me.

"This is my fight!" I yelled. Everybody stopped fighting and looked at me. I pointed at Aragosta and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass, Aragosta!" I took a deep breath. "Lupi Della Notte! Coco and Torta!" My cubs appeared. They licked me. "Coco, Torta... This is serious. Cambio Forma Version X! Occhiali di Bermuda and Mace di Bermuda!" They howled and turned into my mace and goggles. I grabbed the mace and put on the goggles. "Screw my hand..." I said. I summoned my chains again and had them go after Aragosta. He dodged them all with ease.

"Not gonna get me with that, Ami! Take this, A Burner!" He emitted a huge amount of flames from both hands, just like Tsuna-san had...

"He copies techniques?!" I said. Everybody dodged this quickly. It wasn't as powerful as Tsuna-san's... I ran at him with my mace and struck him in the side. He cursed in Italian.

"Ami... You're going to pay for that," he said angrily. He was bleeding where I hit him. The Ball of Death must have punctured him several times... A large chain came out of nowhere and grabbed me by my neck. I was being strangled.

"Ami-san-"

"Stay... back..." I gasped. The chain got tighter and tighter. I had dropped my mace and I was about to be strangled to death.

"Ami-chan! Catch!" Chrome-chan tossed me her trident and I caught it. I took it and cut the chains. I dropped to the ground and gasped for air. I tossed the trident back to Chrome-chan.

I had another trick up my sleeve. "Melody of the Night!" I said. I grabbed the electric guitar and started playing. I could see the sound waves through my goggles and adjusted my position to make them go to Aragosta only. He dropped to the floor. I picked up my mace and walked over to a twitching Aragosta. I got it ready to swing, but I couldn't do it... I couldn't kill him. As much as I loathed him, I just couldn't bring myself to end his life. "I can't do it..." I said.

"You're so weak..." Aragosta mocked. "Real mafiosi wouldn't blink at this situation."

I heard another loud _bang_ outside... I turned around and looked at the door. Papa was standing there with Reborn-san. "Ami! Step away from that man!" he yelled.

"Bermuda?!" Tsuna asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving my daughter!" he said. "Get away from him, Ami!"

I stepped away reluctantly. Papa's chains grabbed him. Jager-kun came in next and he grabbed Aragosta from Papa. "You won't see the last of me, Ami," he said. Jager-kun warped out.

"It's over..." Papa said.

I slowly dropped to my knees and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "It's over..." I repeated. Tsuna-san and everybody ran over to me. Coco and Torta changed back into cubs and they licked me. They turned back into rings and I put them back into my pocket watch.

Papa hugged me first. "Ami, are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. "Did he hurt you at all?" I sniffed and nodded. "Where does it hurt?" he asked. I held up my broken hand.

Ryohei stepped forward and said, "I can fix that for you if you want."

"Please do..." Papa said for me.

He got out something and it glowed in yellow flames. The pain in my hand lessened over time. It soon faded all the way and I could move my hand freely without it being hurt. "Thank you," I said.

"You're extremely welcome!" he said.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Of course, Ami," Papa said. "I'll take you home first. I'll be back for the rest of you, okay?"

"Ok," they all said simultaneously.

Papa hopped into my arms and he warped me back to my apartment. It felt so good to be home again and not in that horrible prison Aragosta called home. Papa said, "I'll be right back." He warped out. I went into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I heard a small _pop_, Papa was back. "Ami? Ami where are you?!" he asked.

I got up and walked into my kitchen. "Chill out... I was just in my room," I said.

He ran up to me and hugged me again, I hugged him back. "I was so worried about you! I can only blame myself for what happened... I sensed the Mist Flames and figured Chrome was with Kyoko... This is all my fault-"

"No... It's Aragosta's fault," I said.

"Well, that too, but it's partially my fault too," he said. "Are you sure you aren't hurt anymore than your hand?"

"I'm fine, Papa. Just scarred for life..." I said.

"Aragosta is going to pay for his actions... Kidnapping, abusing, and not to mention stealing a very important mafia figure's Guardian," he said. "That's just to name a few of the charges he'll face."

"He'll be locked up for a while, right?" I asked.

"A while doesn't even compare to the sentence I have in store for him..." Papa said grimly.

"I'm starving..." I said. I went into my fridge and looked around.

"Did he not feed you?" Papa asked.

"No, he gave me food, I just refused to eat it," I said.

"Did you plan on starving yourself to death?" he asked.

"No... If I did eat, I wanted to make it, not some cook that could put something in it to wonk-up my mind," I explained.

"You don't seem any different now that you're back... That's not normal," Papa said.

"I guess I'm just relieved it's all over. I wasn't really scared of Aragosta until the very end," I said. "Except when he said he thought of me as his daughter... I was thoroughly creeped out then..."

"He said what now?" Papa asked.

"He said he thought of me as his daughter..." I repeated. "Creepy, right?"

"Excuse me for a minute..." he said. He warped out.

"Ok?" I went back into my fridge and then shut the door. "Nothing good..." I went into my pantry and got out a bunch of sweets, like candy and chocolate. I chowed down for the first time in three days, and boy, having sweets for your first meal in three days is like tasting heaven.

I heard a knock on my door. My heart started pounding. I sunk down in my chair and willed them to go away... Another knock. "Ami-san? Are you home?" It was Tsuna-san's voice. I sighed in relief and got up to answer the door. I opened the door. "Ahh! There you are, Ami-san."

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you were doing ok... I mean, everyone is asking about you so-" he said.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I said with a smile.

"R-really? Is that so?" he said.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"May I?" he asked. I showed him in. "If I may, would you tell me all that happened there? We all are very curious... Y-you don't hve to, of course, if you don't want to..." he added.

"Um... I guess I can..." I said. "Where should I start?"

"Bermuda said something about Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "I was eating dinner when my doorbell rang. I asked Papa to get because I was a little freaked out... He said it was Kyoko-chan and I got up and answered the door. I could kinda tell something was off... but I didn't know that it was really Aragosta masked in an illusion. He injected me with more Pure Rain Flames as sedative... I blacked out and I woke up in the room you rescued me in. I saw my pocket watch next to me and reached for it. Aragosta stepped on my hand increasingly harder and eventually broke it... He, then, turned off the lights and a harp started playing. It sucked out almost all of my Flames. After a couple hours, he let me out. He locked me up in his study while he went to go eat while I searched for my pocket watch. He came back as I searched through it... He got really mad and slapped me. He called this guy and put me back into the dark room. I spent the rest of the night there..." I shuddered at the thought. "I refused to eat breakfast in the morning and then he took me back into his study. He did paperwork for, like, four hours. Then, he locked me back in the dark room 'cause you guys all busted in. The rest, you know."

Tsuna-san sat there for a moment, silent. He took it all in and said, "The mafia is to blame for your horrible life... I can understand if you want to drop out of the Vongola Family..."

"You can't be serious... I would trade my life for anything in the world! Sure, it's been rough, but I love all of you guys. Plus, my dad is kind of the head of the Vindice, so you can't get rid of the mafia in me that easily," I said. "Unless you fire me or whatever, you're stuck with me!"

"You really are an amazingly strong person..." Tsuna-san said.

I blushed and said, "I couldn't even defeat Aragosta..."

"I meant strong willed," he said.

"Oh... Thank you, I guess..." I said, still blushing. "And thank you so much, for saving me, you know... I knew you'd come even though Aragosta said otherwise. I always believed you'd come to save me."

His face turned bright red and he said, "I-it was nothing really..."

I laughed to myself. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I said quickly.

"Well... I should probably tell everyone how you are doing..." he said. "I'll just... go! Bye, Ami-san! I'm so glad you're alright!" He got up and walked to the front door.

"Bye, Tsuna-san!" I waved goodbye and shut the door behind him. I sank onto the couch and said to myself, "I gotta tell him later..." Papa warped in a couple minutes later. "Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I just blasted a whole into a mountain rage to release my anger at Aragosta," Papa said calmly.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Wha...? I don't even want to know..."

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"Tsuna-san came to check on how I was doing. I also explained everything that happened to him so he could tell the other Guardians," I said.

Papa nodded and said, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Can I sleep first? I'm kinda exhausted... I haven't had a wink of sleep in like two days," I asked. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Of course you can sleep, Ami," he said. "But you tell me everything, in explicit detail, when you wake up, got it?"

"Gotcha, Papa," I said. I gave him a thumbs up and I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to sleep. I slept until ten in the morning. Thats 21 hours, baby. I was freaking exhausted. I yawned as I walked into my kitchen.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken from her slumber!" Papa said.

I rolled my eyes. Papa tapped me on the shoulder. "Huh?" I asked.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

Papa sighed and said, "Tell me everything."

"Oh... That..." I said. "Ok."

"Let's talk on the couch," he suggested. He hopped on my shoulder and I walked over to my couch.

I let him and myself get comfortable before I began my story. I explained everything to him in detail, unlike what I told Tsuna-san. Bermuda was my father, after all. I told him everything I said and did and all Aragosta said and did in our short, horrible time together. Papa listened intently and nodded occasionally.

When I finished telling him everything, he said, "Aragosta and his men will definitely pay severely for what they have done."

I don't know what prompted me to burst into tears, but I did. I hugged Papa and said, "I didn't know if you and Tsuna-san were coming or not! I shouldn't have ever doubted you!"

Papa hugged me back and said, "It's ok, Ami. You're alright now. Know this: If anybody ever tries to hurt you ever again, I will personally see that they are taken down."

"I love you, Papa!" I cried.

"I love you too, Ami," he said.

* * *

(I do not own any of the KHR characters, places or anything related to KHR. I do however own the character Ami for she is my OC. Please do not use her without my permission.)

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and critiques on my writing! Expect the next chapter soon!


End file.
